Something's Wrong With Him
by beautifully broken tenshi
Summary: Something's wrong with Matt!...I just thought Matt needed to suffer too. Can't let Mello have all the fun! Well, basically, it's yaoi, mpreg and all that neat stuff. The final chapter is now out!
1. What's going on?

**Well, I've found mpregs with Mello, and I decided Matt needed to suffer too at some point, can't let poor Mello have all the fun, can we? Besides, yes, he has a girl figure, but really, Mello doesn't have that sort of attitude if you really think about it. He's bitchy, but he really can't get that much worse, in fact, it's almost annoying when he does, but maybe that's just me...**

**Anyways, I do not own death note, however, I may own certain characters I shove in here in the future! If I do, I'll let you know!**

**Sorry, Matt's so OOC, but I'll try to fix him once I get this going! ;p**

* * *

Matt sat on the floor in his bedroom in front of his gamecube. He wanted to play it, but oddly enough...he didn't _feel_ like it. In reality, he just wanted to sleep. And he was bitchy. But he didn't know why. It just pissed him off when Mello got into one of his moods. More so than usual. before he could at least tolerate it, now he just couldn't. He'd get pissed at the blonde, then storm out of the room, leaving Mello dumbfounded and about to explode. This is why he was alone in his room right now, Mello had sent him there after a recent argument. And like a dog, he obeyed.

"...Why do I feel so weird...?" he asked himself quietly so that the blonde bomb wouldn't hear. He got up off the floor and suddenly felt dizzy. He swayed a little before catching his balancing and sitting on his bed. Then, he felt nauseous. He didn't know why, he just did. He got up and made his way to the door to find Mello was still standing on the other side.

"What do you want, dog?" he demanded. Clearly he was still angry about Matt's earlier explosion. However, he shook this off as Mello being Mello, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom..." he mumbled. He didn't want Mello to know he was sick, he was never sick, not since he was little. But Mello just laughed.

"Nice try, you just want to get out of there. You've done this before."

"No, I don't think you understand..." Matt said through the door. "I-I...don't feel well..."

While Mello knew that Matt would never admit to being sick, he was a little sceptical about letting him out. After all, he was confined to his room as punishment. Mello just laughed again. "Like I said, nice try Matt, but it's not going to-" Mello cringed at the sound of a splatter on concrete floor. "You weren't kidding..."

-----------------

"I'm sorry..." the red haired boy said as he lay on his bed. He longed for a cigarette, but found that the smell made him sick now. It made his stomach turn. Along with other things. Like Mello's shampoo, the smell of that made him feel like hurling his guts out again. The blonde just looked at him from the other end of the bed, the chocolate bar starting to slip from his hand.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" he demanded.

Matt shrugged and reached a hand up to remove his goggles, the orange tint was giving him a headache. "I dunno, a few days I guess."

Mello bit his thumbnail hard. "What the hell could have made you sick?! You never are!" he spat out. "Have you been eating anything different?"

Matt shook his head. "No..." he said with a yawn. "Nothing that I don't normally." He looked away as his eyelids became heavy. "Sorry...I'm so tired..." he mumbled. The blonde stared at him.

"Oh, no you don't, not till I get what I want from you." he said with a sneer, biting a piece off his chocolate. Matt sleepily looked up at him and bit down on his lip.

"Again...?" he asked quietly.

Mello glared at him. "Don't you give me that. You know what I need need, you dog."

The red haired boy rolled his eyes and lazily sat up as he began to undress. He could feel Mello's eyes all over him, but he was used to this, after all, a dog obeyed his master.

--------------------------

"Matt, are you throwing up again?!" Mello shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. Matt wanted to lie to his friend, but knew he shouldn't. He'd find out somehow anyway.

He hesitated. "...Yes..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mello demanded angrily.

Matt leaned over the toilet again and stayed there until the wave of sickness subsided a little. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" he shouted, just as angry as his friend. This startled Mello and he slammed his fist on the door startling Matt in return.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" Mello yelled. Matt threw a bottle of shampoo at the door.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed.

Mello had enough. He reached his limit for the day. With one quick motion, he had kicked the door open, expecting Matt to have locked it, but he hadn't and the door flew open as forcefully as he had kicked it. There was the red head, sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, his knees up to his chest.

"Matt, get over here. Now." he demanded. The other boy slowly stood up and walked over to him, his left arm around his abdomen. He stopped in front of the blonde, expecting him to yell, bracing himself to be hit or punched, but...nothing. In fact what happened was quite the opposite. Mello raised a hand and rested it on Matt's forehead gently. "Hm...you don't seem to have a fever. And you seem to be throwing up right after lunch everyday for the past two weeks..."

"What are you getting at...?"

Mello pouted, his chocolate bar resting in his other hand. He pulled it to his mouth and bit a piece off before speaking again. "I think you need to speak to Watari about seeing a doctor." is all he said before he turned around and left the room.

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE A FUCKING DOCTOR!" he shouted into the hallway. Mello chose to ignore this and kept on his way into the living room where he dropped down onto the old tattered couch, chocolate in hand.

"YES YOU FUCKING DO!" he yelled back at the red head. He could hear Matt spit at him from where he was sitting and did his best to ignore it, after all, when he got back from the doctor, he'd be on happy pills or something to fix this.

--------------------------

"What do you mean?" the old man asked the blonde once he had dragged Matt out of their apartment. Kicking and screaming would have been an understatement. The boy actually put up a good fight over it. Mello had to threaten to break his game cube before the red head even thought about co-operating. Finally, though, they were in Watari's office. Mello shoved Matt into the room and stomped his foot on the ground.

"What is it, boys? What's wrong?" the old man asked. Matt tried to escape to no avail, Mello still had a tight grip on his sweater.

"I think there's something wrong with Matt. He seems to have become ill over the past little while." Mello said, his chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth.

Watari blinked cluelessly. "But, Miheal, he has not been ill since he was very young, are you sure he's not okay?"

Mello hated his real name and gritted his teeth when it was spoken, but he regained himself and told the old man what had been going on.

"So he's been vomiting after lunch and he's very tired all the time...Has there been any other odd things happening?"

Mello thought about this. He was watching Matt from the corner of his eye and as if on cue, the red head bolted for the garbage can beside the old man's desk. Watari gave the boy a concerning look and averted his attention back to Mello.

"I want you to bring Mail back here tomorrow. I will have Lawliet's doctor waiting for him." Watari said. he waited for Matt to stop hurling his guts out into his garbage can and called the janitor up to clean it. He raised a hand to rest it on the pale boy's forehead the way Mello had done the day before. Again, Matt flinched and quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine, I probably just have the flue or something." he told them.

Watari glared at him. "My boy, you do not have a fever. You would have to for it to be any illness. Now, Miheal, take him home and make him sleep."

Mello nodded to the old man and grabbed Matt by the back of his vest, dragging him out the door.

----------

"Eugh..." Mello whined out of frustration. He bit another piece off his chocolate bar and turned to glare at Matt. Before, the only thing the kid wanted to do was sleep, now he couldn't if his life depended on it. Mello stared at the red haired boy who lay awake in his bed, he wasn't leaving the room until the brat was sleeping and he knew it was going to be a while before that happened. It was silent for a few moments before Matt actually spoke, and Mello was stunned to hear what he had said.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard it right. Matt looked up at him and kept a straight face.

"Have sex with me." he said bluntly. Mello just stared at him.

"Why?"

"I want it."

"You never want it."

"I do and _now_."

"But-

"Just take me already!" the red head nearly shouted as he sat up. Mello set the chocolate aside and crawled over to the other boy, placing a hand on either side of him. Matt waisted no time and leaned up to kiss the blonde. This is where Mello took complete control of the situation. He pulled away the covers and smiled through the kiss. Matt actually wanted it this time. It wouldn't be rough or forced. And maybe they would both enjoy it.

"Are you sure you want me to do this...?" he found himself asking.

Matt moaned quietly. "Yes...just do it already...!"

Mello raised his hands to Matt's hips where he undid the belt and slipped the other boy's pants down. he soon worked on his own and straddled the red haired boy kissing him again. He went further into his mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Matt let out a moan and the blonde moved between his legs. Knowing that the boy was stretched far enough from previous nights, he set to work. He could feel himself hardening as he continued to kiss the other. He wanted to get this started and when he forced himself inside the warm body and he broke the kiss. The red haired boy bit down hard on his lip and Mello thought it was sure to bleed. He pushed into him again and knew he hit a sensitive spot. Matt screamed. He almost never did, but the blonde liked the sound and pounded into him again.

Matt could feel Mello inside him. He used to hate this so much, but now he wanted it, and now he didn't want it to stop. It hurt so much still, but he wanted this badly, he wasn't sure why, he just did. He felt Mello slide into him again and he screamed, the pain was almost too much, but he knew, he knew he would get used to it.

The blonde forced himself on the boy one last time before Matt told him to stop. "...Why...?" he asked between breaths.

Matt tried to catch his own breath and closed his eyes. "I'm done...It hurts too much and...I want to sleep now..."

Mello slid off the red head and lay beside him, watching the other's chest rise and fall with unsteady breathing. Mello, not knowing why exactly, raised a hesitating hand to run it through Matt's auburn hair. It felt different. Softer, smoother than before. It was shinier and his skin had a glow that it never did before. It was mere moments before he heard the sweet sound of a sleeping Matt. He sighed heavily and watched him sleep. _Wait,_ he thought. _Why am I so interested in him right now...? We do this all the time and i've never been so...wait...I don't love him, do I...?! _

_---------------------_

It was not any easy task, but Mello finally got Matt back to Watari the next day. It took him twenty minutes to even convince him to leave the apartment. Let alone into the car and to Watari's office. And again, when he got there he hurled his guts out into the trash. Watari payed no mid to this, but made a mental note to call the janitor again. However, that was not the problem right n ow and he turned to a woman in a clean white lab coat.

"Dr. Kawasaki, this is the boy I want you to examine this time. He has been vomiting as you have already witnessed and he has other unusual symptoms for his normal self."

Mello snorted at this an shook his head of feminine blonde locks. "Not just unusual, before, I couldn't get him to put the games and cigarettes down, now he says the screen makes him dizzy and the smell of the smoke makes him gag."

Matt shot him a death glare. "Don't fucking remind me." he spat out.

Suddenly, the doctor cleared her throat. "I would like for Mail Jeevas to come with me. I wish to examine him without the eyes of the others." she said in a voice much like L's as she wrapped her hand around his upper arm. She guided him out of the room and down the hall. Matt looked up at her curiously. How on earth did she know he given name? Watari never told anyone what it was. In fact, Watari was the only one that used it now. And somehow, this woman, he recognized her. He couldn't remember from where, but he knew he had seen her before. 

"Excuse me, lady, who the hell do you think you are, dragging me away like this?!" he demanded sharply. The woman looked down at him.

She wanted to tell him, wanted him to know the truth, but he didn't need to know, so why burden him with the pain of his past, right? He didn't even know what happened, so why make him hurt like he had back then? In the end she chose to say something that couldn't hurt him.

"I'm simply doing my job."

"How do you know my real name?!" he said angrily.

The woman ignored him. Again, he demanded that she tell him. And again, she ignored him. Finally, he gave up and yanked his arm out of her grasp. She just stared ahead of them and continued walking to what he remembered to be the infirmary at Wammys. How he hated this place. The doctor pushed the door open and forced him inside and for once in his life, he found the place to be empty. Noone was in the old smelly room.

"Lay down on that bed over there.and strip down to your underwear. I've been asked to do a full physical." she said, pointing to a bed at the side. Hesitantly, Matt did so leaving his black and white striped shirt till last. He slowly pulled his arms out of the sleeves and the material up over his head, causing his hair to mess up a little. Dr. Kawasaki smiled at the sad memories that he gave her and shook her head a little to clear her mind.

"Okay, just relax, I'm going to run a few simple tests and you can go home. I'll call you with the results when I get them, alright?" she said, in her monotone voice.

Matt watched her, his eyes widening as she pulled a needle out of what seemed like nowhere. "W-what are you doing with that...?" he asked, panic laced in his voice.

"I have to take a blood sample also. It's not bad." she told him.

* * *

_So, what do you think? This is my first death note fic, so please, tell me! I know Matt and Mello aren't acting normally, but I tried my best with what info I could get on them. I've been reading my friend's manga's and she wanted them back for her trip to the states. I kinda made it up as I went, so please forgive me if it doesn't make sense!!! Like I said, I tried my best!_  



	2. You have got to be kidding me

**Here it is, the second chapter, I've tried my best with what info I can grab. It's not easy, though, so if you have any suggestions on how they should act, please tell me!  
**  
**Once again, I don't own them, I just own this story.**

**

* * *

**

Mello laughed when the doctor had first come out of the room. Now he sat quietly driving them home. Matt only sat in the passenger seat, glaring at the blonde, his face still red from the humiliation. The woman had poked and prodded him and stuck things where they don't belong. Then came the worst part. That machine she had taken him to. It made the most annoying noises and when she paused, a confused look on her face, it scared him. Doctors aren't supposed to be confused. They also aren't supposed to run out of a room panicking with papers saying they'll be back. But he soon got over that once she returned with-eugh...He didn't even want to think about it. There are just some things that don't belong in certain places.

Mello took a glance at him. "What's wrong...?" he said quietly. He knew what was wrong, but didn't want to tell him. The truth of his friend's problem shocked him and he tried his best to act normal, he tried not to act like the brat he normally did. Matt didn't need a brat and he didn't need to act like one anymore.

"Nothing." Matt said bluntly. "I'm fucking _peachy_."

Mello wanted to yell at him like he normally would have, but resisted the urge. He would have to start acting his age and leave the gun in it's holster. "Just calm down, alright?"

Matt glared at him again. "Why should I?"

"Because it's not good for you to be like this."

"How do you know what's good for me and what isn't?!"

"Because I do."

"You never cared before! Why is now any different?!"

"It just is, Matt."

"No, I want you to tell me!"

Mello took a deep breath. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, now just calm your hormones."

Matt looked as if he were about to punch Mello in the head. The car stopped at a cross walk and started again. As Mello let the air out of his lungs he thought hard for a moment.

"Matt...you're-you're..."

"I'm what?!"

"Matt, you're carrying a baby."

"..."

Mello looked over at him again to find his friend's skin had gone from pink to a greenish white. He reached out a hand to touch Matt's shoulder to find the other boy didn't even react.

"How is that fucking possible...?!" Matt asked, his voice a mere whisper. Mello looked away from him and drove the car into the parking lot of their apartment.

"Trust me, Matt, if I had've known..."

"How...?"

"Matt? Get out of the car. Come up to the apartment, we'll get you something to eat and go to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

The red haired boy just sat there, unable to move. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he should believe it. He just knew there was something wrong with him. Mello got out of the car and walked over to the other side and opened Matt's door, holding out a hand to help him out. Matt hesitantly took it and climbed out of the car, following the blonde up to their room. Mello made him something to eat, but knew Matt wouldn't want it. He at least had to try. Placing a bowl of rice in front of him, Mello sat down at the other side of the table, watching the other boy closely. He bit a piece off the chocolate he held and closed his eyes.

"Please, Matt, at least try to eat it? Just some of it, even."

Matt stared down at it. "I don't want it. I'm not hungry. I don't feel like eating."

Mello rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get sick if you don't." He was starting to get angry with his friend. "Please, eat it."

"I don't want it!"

Mello had enough already. He whipped out his gun and pointed it between Matt's eyes angrily. Matt just stared at him, fear in his expression.

"Please, Mello...don't...I just can't right now..." he said quietly. If what he had said was true, he didn't want this thing inside him to die yet. Mello glared at him, and slowly let the gun down.

"Fine, but you have to tomorrow." he told him, trying to calm down. He watched Matt as he dropped the weapon and saw that he had pulled his arms up to his stomach. Did Matt want to keep it? He found himself asking. Mello shook his head. Of course he'd be getting rid of it. It's not like either of them wanted a baby or had the experience to take care of one. Besides, Matt wouldn't want to be pregnant...would he...?

"I'm going to bed now..." the red head told the blonde as he got up off his chair. Mello watched him walk away, taking off the goggles and unzipping his vest. Mello didn't even know what to think now. He was confused. He didn't know what happened, all he was told was that Matt was different. Dr. Kawasaki had dealt with him when he was little, but that's all Mello knew.

Matt lay awake on his bed. He didn't even know if he should believe it. But the way the doctor had reacted, he knew there was something. He pulled up his shirt a little and pressed his hand into his lower abdomen hesitantly, to find out his body wasn't as fit as it had been a little while ago. He pouted. He was curious about this thing in his body. He relaxed his hand, but left it in place as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to get rid of it, but it made him so miserable. He wanted a cigarette badly, but the smell made him sick and he knew that even if it didn't, he wasn't allowed to now anyway. He also wanted to play his video games, but the screen still made him feel a little dizzy, though the feeling had subsided a little. He smiled to himself, not sure as to why, but this little being inside him made him happy. Suddenly, he felt he was being watched and knew Mello was standing at the door of his room. He sat up and looked at him, before grabbing his blanket and pulling it over his shoulders, lying with his back to the blonde.

-------------------------

"So when are you getting rid of it?" Mello asked the next morning. Matt seemed to have relaxed a little and the sickness hadn't yet come.

"I'm not..." he mumbled as he raised a spoonful of cereal to his mouth. The blonde just stared at him.

"No, seriously, Matt."

"I said I'm not getting rid of it!" Matt spat at him. Mello just stared.

"It's mine too, and I don't want it!" he nearly shouted.

The red haired boy shot him a death glare. "Yeah, well then don't have anything to do with it. I never said you would have to!"

The blonde paused and looked away, examining the chocolate in his hand absent mindedly. Finally after a few moments, he spoke in a monotone.

"You want to keep it? Fine, be a freak. I won't stop you. But if you're going to be carrying my baby, you better take damn good care of it."

Matt continued glaring. Mello had no right to speak to him like that. He still had no idea how it even happened. But he would take care of it, not because Mello had threatened him, but because it was his also. He would not let it die. He would keep it safe in his body until the time came, and even then, he would not let harm come to him...or her.

"So you're serious about this...?" the blonde asked, his mouth full of chocolate.

Matt nodded. "Yes."

The other pouted. "Alright, then you have to take care of yourself. That means no smoking at all."

Matt sighed heavily, it was worth giving it up. Over the short while that he knew about the developing fetus in his body, he had grown attached to it. He didn't want to hurt it, and if giving up the cigarettes he loved so much would help, he would do so.

"Okay, then. I won't stop you. I just assumed that you wouldn't want it is all. C'mon, we have to work on this then. Can I ask you something?"

Matt looked at him, Mello's expression was somewhat softer than normal and he nodded. "Yeah. I won't stop you."

"Do you hate me for it?" he said suddenly.

Matt just looked at him. Slowly, he shook his head. "I could never hate you. A dog does not hate."

-----------------------

"Well, this is the problem right here." the woman said to the old man. She pointed out a dark spot on the internal pictures she had taken and Watari shook his head.

"What does this mean?" he asked her.

"It means the way Mail was experimented on as a toddler, I never truly fixed it. I should have taken stronger measures to make sure it was fixed and that no trace of it remained, but I never thought to."

"So you mean he has the anatomy for carrying a child? Interesting..."

"Yes, interesting, but also not good." Kawasaki closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to watch him closely if we can't convince him to abort it. It could be harmful to his health."

Watari closed his eyes. "Well, try to get him to, then if he doesn't, try your best to help him."

The woman lowered her head. "But if the infant dies...I will never forgive myself and I cannot promise it's survival..."

Watari nodded. "I understand. Just make sure Mail's alright in the end. He's a little lazy and doesn't do well in school, but he has the capabilities to become the next L."

----------------------

Matt woke up. For some reason, he didn't feel sick. There was no nausea waiting for him this time. He felt fine where that was concerned, but cramped all over. He sat up and slowly stretched out his arms over his head. It wasn't long before Mello was walking into wake him. Matt squinted at him for a moment, then realized he was holding out a plate in one hand, the trademark chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Squinting isn't good for your eyes, moron." the blonde said as he sat down next to him on the bed. "Really, you should wear those goggles more often."

"But the orange makes my head hurt a little after a while."

Mello sighed heavily. "Then get new ones."

Matt layed back down for a moment then sat back up, taking the sandwich Mello had brought him. "I can't afford them, you know that. Besides, it shouldn't be much longer till they don't bother me anymore. My sickness is already gone."

Mello smiled. "Yes, but you usually puke around lunchtime. You still have until then."

Matt took a bite of the food and smiled. "I just don't feel sick at all right now."

"Well, that's good. Because Watari wants that doctor to see you again."

"Really...? I wanted to start playing those games again...I guess it won't take too long."

Mello shook his head. "I don't think it will, and she's coming here this time. So all you have to do is shower."

"When is she coming?!"

The blonde shrugged. Sometime before lunch. So you only have an hour, but it doesn't take you that long in the shower, does it?"

Well, in no time, she was there and Mello was forced to leave them alone. He hadn't wanted to, but he did. However, it wasn't long before he heard Matt yelling at her from their bathroom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"CALM DOWN, BOY!"

"NO! YOU JUST TOLD ME TO GET RID OF IT! I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO KEEP HER! I NEED IT!"

Mello stood up off the couch and took a few steps to the bathroom when suddenly, it was silent. there was no sound coming from the bathroom and it stayed like that for a few moments.

"Alright, if you don't want to give it up, I won't make you. But there are some rules."

Mello took his hand off the gun and bit down on the chocolate he had held between his teeth. So, they had calmed down is all. He took a deep breath and went back to the couch.

Matt looked up at the woman and tried to steady his breathing. "So...you're gonna let me keep it...?"

The woman nodded. "Sure. But, you have to do what I say carefully, alright?"

The boy looked down at his stomach. "Okay..." he said quietly. "Can I ask you something...?"

Kawasaki nodded. "Go for it."

"How big is she yet...?" he asked, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

She thought about this. "Well, from what I could tell, you were two months along last time...So, she'ld be about this big." she said holding up her hand to show him the tiny space between her finger and thumb.

He looked up at it and smiled. "Okay, I was just wondering..."

She smiled back. "That's alright, it's normal to be curious about it, but there are certain things you need to know, Mail."

"Like what...?"

"Like what to eat and the vitamins you'll need. And what's normal and what isn't."

"O-okay."

"C'mon, I've got what I need, we can go back out into the living room if you wish. I think Miheal should hear this also." she said as she put the new blood sample securely in her medical case. Matt was curious as to why she needed another one, but didn't question it as they walked back out into the hallway and to the living room. Mello was waiting as patiently as he could on the couch but once he saw them, he spun around to glare at them for taking so long.

"I have some things to tell you two about this."

Matt sat staring up at her. He had completely lost her a while ago, but knew Mello was paying attention, it's the way he was. If there was information needed for something, he'd have it. During this time, Matt watched the blonde. He found he couldn't keep his eyes off him. He attention kept travelling to Mello's thin waist. He was jealous. Mello was thinner than him and better looking, he knew. He was sitting there for a few more minutes before Kawasaki turned to him and got his attention.

"Just take it easy for now, okay? There is a lot about this that I don't know yet, so please, don't do anything that can stress you out."

Matt nodded. "Okay."

Mello looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

Matt glared. "Nothing."

The woman giggled a little. "He still seems to be irritable. I can only warn you, Miheal, that this will get worse before it gets better. Just cut him a bit of slack, this isn't an easy thing to do, carrying an infant."

Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello and the blonde was tempted to grab it. But resisted the urge and looked back to the woman. "Yes, I understand, is there anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, that is it for now. I will return when I need to, alright?"

Mello smiled. "Yes, thank you." he said as he got up to see her out. When she was gone, he came back to sit next to the pregnant wonder.

"Did you catch any of that?" he asked. Matt looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"No."

"You're lucky I did, then. Because there was a lot of _important information_."

* * *

_Yay! The second chapter is finished! I don't think this one was any better in terms of their personalities, but I worked with what I had! Again, tell me what you think!_

_I would have waited, but I'm not sure when I'l get around to finishing the third, so I thought I'ld put this one out a little early. But now, I'm off to do laundry, my brother has been wearing the same pair of socks for three days -shudders- ew..._


	3. A pissed off, trying to be calm, Mello

**Okay, the third chapter. I'm starting to get the hang of this. It's getting easier to write.  
**  
**I don't own anything but the story...sadly...**

**I'm gonna warn you beforehand, this chapter would have been better had I actually saved what I had done before my mom got on! TT I lost over half of it! TT Sorry!**

**I also found out Matt really doesn't have red hair...It's an odd brownish mousy colour...Actually the same as my natural one...But mines been sun bleached and dyed so many times, you can't tell. Anyway I'm just ranting, the point, _it's still gonna be red in here_.**

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Matt whined from the kitchen. It had been two months since her visit and Mello had made sure he was doing everything he needed. Matt now sat on the floor in front of the fridge. He just stared into the cold, empty appliance. Mello sat in the living room watching him over the back of the sofa. Matt's goggles were back in their usual place and starting to fog from being in front of the fridge so long.

"But there isn't anything to eat." he said. "Nothing that I want anyway..."

"What do you want?"

Matt looked deep in thought. "Chocolate..."

Mello crawled off the couch. "Well, I can fix that." he said as he walked over to him. He closed the door of the fridge and sat next to him, holding out his half eaten chocolate bar. Matt took it and bit off a piece before handing it back. Mello took it and gave him an odd look.

"That's all you wanted?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Just, you've been sitting in front of the fridge for twenty minutes, and you only wanted a bite of it?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want anything else?"

"No, I don't feel well, I'm gonna go lay down and play my DS now..." Matt said as he got up. Mello watched him walk away and sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes followed the other to his bedroom where the red head layed down on the bed and pulled the console out of his pocket. It was seconds before he heard the familiar theme music of the game and the tapping of his gloves on the buttons. Mello stood up, followed him and smiled when he got to the doorway.

"You're weird. Before when I did that you'ld take the whole damn thing."

Matt looked up at him, pausing his game. "Your point...?"

Mello walked over to him and sat down on the edge of Matt's bed. "Can I ask you something...?"

"Go for it." Matt said, returning to his game.

"Can you feel her moving in there yet...?" he asked.

Matt paused the game again and looked deep in thought. He brought his hand to his lower stomach and smiled. "Not yet...But I know she's okay...I honestly can't wait until she does, though..."

Mello crawled over to him. "How big is she? Do you know?"

Matt set the game aside, knowing that with Mello in the room, there was no point. "I'm not sure, it was two months ago that I asked, but she was about this big when I did." he said, holding up his fingers the same way Kawasaki had. Mello looked at him and smiled.

"That's so small...By the way, Kawasaki wants you in for an ultrasound tomorrow. She wants to check up on things."

Matt sat up a little. "What's she gonna do...?"

"Relax, she's just going to use a machine to look at the baby. I saw them do it on my mother before the bitch got herself killed." he said, biting off the piece where Matt had. The red haired boy ran his hand across his stomach gently and smiled. 

"It's cute when you do that." Mello said. He sat up and moved so that he was on top of him, kissing him when he did so. Matt did not kiss back and he pouted slightly. "What...?"

Matt looked away sadly. "I don't want this right now. Maybe later..." he said.

"Won't you even kiss me...?"

Matt couldn't help but smile. "Okay..."

Mello smiled. "I like you like this..." he said quietly.

Matt smiled. "Really...?"

"Yeah..." the blonde said, leaning closer until their lips touched. He parted Matt's lips with his tongue and entered his mouth, earing him a surprised gasp in return. He smiled within the kiss.

"What...?"

"Nothing..."

"You...used to be the brat..."

Mello broke it and smiled. "I know...I like it when you're the brat."

Matt looked away. "I don't like being the brat."

"That's what makes me like it."

"Mello...?"

"What is it...?"

"I don't feel so well..." Matt told him. "I want to go to the bathroom."

Mello rolled his eyes and got off him. He watched Matt get up and quickly run to the toilet, a bitter look on his face. He bit a piece off the chocolate before getting up to follow him and stood in the doorway.

"I thought this was over with..." The red haired boy wretched and continued. "I hate this feeling..."

Mello walked over to him and sat next to him on the tile floor. He hated the sound and smell of it, but it wasn't Matt's fault that this was happening. He reached out a hand and rested it on the other boy's shoulder, sighing heavily. Slowly he moved his hand to Matt's back and ran his hand across it back and forth gently.

"What are you doing...?"

Mello smiled. "My mom used to do this before I was sent to the orphanage. It helped a bit."

Matt just looked up at him, then back into the toilet, gagging at the contents. "...Thanks..."

There was a moments pause before Matt sat up straight and brought his hand to his stomach. He smiled and Mello threw him an odd glance. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure...but I think I felt her move little..." he said quietly. "It was weird...But I'm not sure if that's what it was..."

Mello waved the chocolate at him. "What did it feel like?"

"Not sure...Like a butterfly or something, I guess..." Matt looked down at his stomach and left his hand resting on it for a few moments. It didn't last long, however, as he was soon leaning back over the toilet. "I hate this taste...It's like acid."

Mello laughed. "That's because it is acid."

"Why...?" Matt said after a pause.

"Why what?"

The red head didn't look up at him, simply hung his head and sighed heavily. "Why did I decide to go through with this..."

"Because you...I don't know! We _told_ you to get rid of it!"

Matt still did not look up. Instead, he seemed to be trembling slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Matt stood up and flushed the toilet. "Nothing." he said. "I'm going to bed..."

Mello watched him leave and followed him back to his bedroom to see him lying on his stomach on the bed. "Are you sure you're okay...?"

Matt turned to glare at him from behind the goggles. "I'm fine!" he shot at him as he took the goggles off and threw them onto the nightstand.

"Do you want anything?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

Mello stuck his nose in the air and turned around, if he was going to be like that, he wasn't going to stay. "Then I will, but I'm not gonna be back for a bit. So if you need anything, you better tell me now."

"Make me a sandwich when you get back." Matt said into his pillow.

Mello glared at him and started to walk away. "Fine, but I'm gonna be gone for a bit."

"And I'm gonna be fuckin' sleeping for a bit!"

Mello had enough. He spun around to look at him to find the other was still trembling. He walked over to him and stood next to the bed. "Matt, there's something wrong, now tell me what it is."

Matt didn't move. "It's nothing."

The blonde sat on the bed beside him. "Matt, I'm not stupid, you're crying. I can tell. Now what is it?"

"...Nothing."

Mello clenched his jaw to try and control his temper. "Look, I won't laugh or get mad or anything. Now tell me why."

"I don't know..."

"Well there must be something. People don't cry for no reason, especially you, you never did, even when we were younger."

"It makes me feel sick...and now I'm tired and bitchy and I don't know why. I just suddenly felt like crying..." Matt told him. He sat up and looked Mello in the eyes, wiping his cheeks free of tears with his red and black sleeve.

"Kawasaki warned me you'd be like this...especially without your cigarettes." Mello mumbled as he plopped down on the bed. "Look, it's just your hormones, it's normal to be like this."

Matt watched as he pulled a chocolate bar out of what seemed like nowhere and began to eat it. Suddenly, Matt felt nauseas again. "Mello...?"

"What...?"

"I think I know what made me sick this time..."

"What was it, then?"

"That chocolate of yours."

Mello glared at him, then looked back at the chocolate in his gloved hand. "You have got to be kidding..."

Matt looked away from him. "No, I'm not. I felt sick again when I saw it just now."

"Don't you have to smell it?"

"No, I just have to see it."

"Fuck." was all Mello said before he got up. Matt watched him stomp away and layed back onto the bed. He knew he'd be back later. A master never abandoned his dog. At least he hoped not.

Matt sighed heavily. He stared at the point where Mello disappeared and chewed on his bottom lip a little. He raised a hand to pull his shirt up and smiled at what he saw. His stomach had indeed grown a tiny bit in size and he rubbed the barely-visible bump gently. "I know that it doesn't seem like you mean much to him...but you do..." he said to it. He knew the baby meant something to Mello, but the guy was too childish to admit it. "We're gonna be okay...Trust me...hm...I felt you moving before...Will you do it again for me...?" he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Mello came stomping back into the apartment, and soon Matt's bedroom. "Hand it over." he said pointing to the game lying on the bed. Matt reached out and hand and picking it up, held it tight in his grasp.

"Now." Mello hissed. Matt just stared. Not a moment passed before there was a gun pointed in his face and he almost stopped breathing. Hesitantly, he held out the device with a trembling hand, only to have the blonde rip it from his fingers and stuff it into his coat pocket.

"Mark my words...When that little shit is torn from your body, I am going to eat all the chocolate I want whether it still makes you vomit your insides out or not..."

Matt only stared at him wide-eyed as he walked away as calmly as he could. He didn't know Mello would get that mad, in fact he had never seen him so angry with him for a long time. For those moments Mello held the gun to his forehead, he actually thought he was going to pull the trigger. Now he felt weak. He would wait until Mello calmed down to even leave the room if he could help it.

----------------------

"C'mon, get up."

Matt opened his eyes lazily to find the blonde bomb standing over him, looking down at him angrily. He slowly sat up and watched Mello walk around to the other side of his bed dropping down onto it. Looking out the window, he saw that the sun was out and shining right across his bed. He turned to look back at Mello. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit or at least, he hoped he had.

"I'm up, don't worry about it."

"Good, because we're leaving in twenty minutes."

"For what...?"

"That appointment Kawasaki wanted. She set it up for today. C'mon. Let's get ready."

Matt moved so that he could get off the bed. He stretched his arms out over his head before standing up and felt the burst of head rush. He pulled his hand up to his temple hoping the feeling would subside, but nothing. It eased away slowly and soon he was walking out of the room. Mello followed him and together they made their way into the kitchen where he sat at the table and yawned.

"I'm so hungry..."

"Too bad then, you can't have anything to eat until we get back. You do have to drink a lot of water, though."

"Why?" Matt asked as Mello set a glass of it in front of him.

"It helps when they look at the baby, makes the image clearer or something. Just drink it before you piss me off again."

Matt somewhat resisted the urge to glare at him as he picked up the glass. Mello watched him and as soon as that one was finished, he filled it up again.

"One more and we'll leave. She'll be waiting for you soon. Hurry up."

It wasn't long before they were out the door and getting into the car. Mello drove in silence and barely even looked at Matt until they were at the hospital. Luckily for them, there was hardly anyone there for a change. Mello stopped the car in the parking lot and sat there for a moment, breathing hard. He glared at the other boy before climbing out of the car and making his way up to the doors. Matt was somewhat slower than him, not really looking forward to this. But he got there eventually.

"Oh, boys, you've arrived. That's great. Let's get to work, it won't be long before you have to go to the bathroom, I'm assuming." she said as she pushed Matt down the hall to a room at the end. Mello followed, the same pissed off expression ruining his pretty face.

"Okay, I want you to lay down over there, I'm just gonna take a look at her. In fact, next time I do this, I'll be able to tell you the gender of the baby." she said as he climbed up onto the bed. Mello just glared from the doorway. Matt rolled his eyes. God, that look was getting old. Kawasaki wasted no time and yanked up his shirt to rub a cold jelly on his stomach. Matt wanted to squirm, but resisted and watched her. She ran a small wand across it and examined a screen near them closely.

"You've started to show a little, but you really shouldn't have at only four months...unless..."

Matt inwardly panicked. "U-unless what?"

Kawasaki smiled at the screen. "I think there's two. But I'm not sure, hold on a moment, and I'll be able to tell you." She squinted at the screen from behind her glasses and looked over at Mello with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Uh oh! What's Mello's reaction gonna be??? Well, like I said, this would have been better had I used that cool saving feature they have for doing things like this...Well, again, tell me what you think!!!_

_Anyway, suggestions are welcomed, but only nice ones! The others will be ignored._


	4. The hardest thing to say

**Well, as weird as it is to read it, it's even weirder to write...**  
**Anyway, I forgot to mention, I do own Kawasaki, her first name being Natsume. Her skin is darkish and she has vibrant red, waist length hair and violet eyes. Well, that's it for this part. And no, she is not named after the vehicle...I found it in the back of one of my manga's when I was looking for names for a personal story, I use her in most of them, though her first name is never the same...Sorry for any confusion!**

**Sorry ahead of time for any typo's, I couldn't get the spell check on my computer or the site to work! If it's bad, I'll take it down and edit it! But my spelling is god, so it should be okay!**

* * *

Mello stared at the screen from where he was standing. He watched the images moving and the look on his face softened slightly. Kawasaki pointed out something and he made a sound that made it seem like he wanted to smile and Matt looked up at him. Mello looked, well, _amazed_ to put it bluntly.

"Well, it's twins, definately. I can see two clearly. I thought there may have been a third, but I was wrong." she told them. She turned to speak to Matt and sighed heavily. "Are you sure you can go through with this?"

Matt looked at her blankly. "Uh, yeah?"

The woman shifted her weight and closed her eyes. "I can't garuntee their survival, you know that, right?"

The red haired boy looked away from her. "I know..."

"But I'll do what I can, now I'm going to get something and I'll be right back, alright?" she said as she cleaned the substance off his stomach. With that done, she whipped his shirt back down and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind her. Matt sat up and watched as Mello walked over to him, looking down at him, without a word. Slowly, the blonde pulled the game out of his coat pocket, holding it out to the other.

"Here, you can have this back."

Matt stared up at him through the orange the goggles tinted his world. "But, you-"

"I was just pissed, okay?! I'll eat it when you're not around. Just take it before I change my mind."

Matt reached out and took the device from him, stuffing it into a pocket in his jeans.

"So...there's two in there..." the blonde pointed out. He bent over and pulled Matt's shirt up to see his stomach. He smiled at what he saw and it soon turned into a smirk. "You're gaining weight. You're going to look nothing but pudgy soon."

Matt wanted to glare at him, but didn't, he thought it best to wait until they were at least out of the hospital. He watched Mello stare at his belly. How he wanted to punch the blonde in the head. But a dog does not bite his master and he held back the temptation even though it was hard. He could feel Mello's breath on his skin and wondered what the hell he was doing when, finally, he stood up.

"It's still cute, but you're on your own with them. I don't do baby stuff."

Matt closed his eyes. "Actually, I was thinking about sending them to the orphange too..." he sighed heavily and looked back up at the other boy. "I said I couldn't kill them, not that I could raise them."

Mello glared at him. "You want to send them to the same place that caused our hell?!" he asked loudly.

Matt bit his bottom lip. "I know, but it's better than death if you ask me...At least Watari will know what I want for them. I don't want them tangled in this war! It's the only way I could think of keeping them away! He could protect them like the others there!"

Mello sighed heavily and told him to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what your intentions were."

Matt shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it's not like you care anyway. And as far as I'm concerned, it's not your choice."

"What do you mean?"

The red haired boy looked up at him. "You yourself said you wanted me to abort them, then you said you didn't want anything to do with them, and just a few moments ago, you said you _wouldn't_ have anything to do with them." he told him.

Mello was at a loss for words. He thought he had found something to say when Kawasaki walked back in the room, something in her hand.

"Alright, I want you to take two of these when you get up every morning and before you go to bed. Try not to forget, but if you do, don't worry about it. I suggest you eat with them, or it may upset your stomach." she said handing him a bottle of pills.

"What are they?"

"Vitamins." she said. "I want to speak with you, though, alone."

Mello looked at her, then nodded and walked out of the room. He stood at the door, waiting for him and smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall. He knew, there was going to be hell to pay as this went on. However, part of him didn't want to let them go to the place that hurt him. Part of him wanted to hold them, but the other part wanted to throw them to the dirt.

"So my dog really is having puppies..." he said under his breath with a forced smirk. "Looks like I'll have to be more careful when I kick it..." With that, he went out to the car to wait.

-------------------------

'What did she want?" Mello asked. as he drove the car away from the hospital.

Matt was looking down at something in his hands and smiled. "She just wanted to ask me some stuff."

"About?"

"About what my body's doing, is that good enough for you?"

Mello shrugged. "I guess...Hey, what's that you've got? This whole ride, you've just been looking down at your hands."

Matt looked over at him then smiled. "I'll show you later."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

--------------------------

Matt sat on the floor in front of his blank television. The candle on the floor beside him was flickering and he sighed heavily. the power had gone out and it had been for five hours. He slept for two of them, but the other three had was either sitting on the couch next to Mello, or on the floor where he is right now. He had now reached the five month mark and had started to show even more. He could hear Mello walking down the hall, but didn't even look up, let alone, move.

"Matt?" he heard him say. "C'mon, let's get reading this book...You look like a giant fly."

"Read what book?"

Mello blushed slightly when the other looked up at him. "You want to know how to take care of them, don't you...?"

Matt threw him an odd glance. "I'm sending them to Wammy's. Don't worry about it."

"No you're not! Not if I can help it!"

Matt glared at him. "Why is that?"

Mello chewed on his bottom lip a little. "I want to keep them." he finally said.

"You wha...?"

"I want to keep them." Mello repeated. "I don't want them to go through the same hell that I did. They deserve at least one parent that will take care of them like we never had."

Matt could only stare. Suddenly, he felt a pain-like sensation in his lower stomach and clamped his arms around his middle.

"What?! What happened?! Matt?" The blonde rushed over to the boy on the floor and crouched down beside him, a bit of panic laced in his actions. He then gave Matt a puzzled look when he found that the red head was smiling.

"One of them moved around. It was just a little, but it surprised me is all. I just didn't expect it. It was...weird."

Mello looked down at Matt's slightly growing stomach with curiosity. Matt noticed the look on his face and reached a hand out to pull his shirt up a little for him. Mello looked at the stretching skin and cocked an eyebrow. "How big are they now?"

Matt held up his hand the way he had before, but this time, the space between his finger and thumb was bigger by quite a bit. Mello smiled.

"Wow...And that's happening inside you..." the blonde said. "Growing bigger and bigger...And getting stronger..."

Matt laughed, but it turned into more of a giggle than he had intended, causing him to blush deeper. He took Mello's hand in his own and waited for them to move again before placing it on his stomach. "I don't know if you'll feel them yet, but here..." he said, sliding his hand down to his lower belly. "They're right here..."

He watched the look in Mello's eyes change from curiosity, to a warmer feeling, he couldn't quite tell what it was. All he knew was he never saw it unless the blonde was looking at that chocolate of his. Mello was staring at his belly intently, and that's when Matt realized, his stomach had grown quite a bit. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. The waist band of his jeans were getting tight and soon, just loosening his belt wasn't going to help. "Mmm...Mello...?"

"What is it...?"

"I'm gonna need new clothes soon."

Mello smiled. "I know. You're gonna look like a whale..." he laughed. "But a cute one." He sat up and watched as the black and red striped shirt slid back down, barely concealing the mass.

The pink in Matts cheeks grew deeper. "You think I'm gonna look like a whale? That was pretty mean, Mello."

The blonde laughed again. "Yeah, but it won't last long. I kinda like you like this, though, there's more to your bones."

Matt pointed a finger at him. "You shouldn't be one to talk! Look at you!"

"I don't care, the point of me coming in here was while you can't play those games, we could start reading that book Kawasaki gave me."

"But I don't want them to be out here, I want to send them to the orphanage so Watari can take care of them like he does the others."

"And he took great care of us, didn't he? I joined the mafia and you're an eighteen-year-old mother who is still obsessed with video games!"

Matt glared, then looked away from the blonde. "I just don't want any harm to come to them out here. With Kira they could end up dead pretty quickly."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Not if we give them allias's too. We know he can only kill if he has their name, correct?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah..."

"We'll give them names that cannot easily be found out, then give them different names for the public eye. Why do you think we answer to Matt and Mello? Those aren't our real ones. Watari gave them to us when we found out Kira needs a person's name."

Matt looked down at his hands. "Are you sure it's gonna work?"

Mello smiled. "Of course. We're not dead yet, are we? Neither is Lawliet. And he's around Kira all the time!"

"I guess so, but we don't have any money either."

"If you haven't forgotten, I make money with this job."

"Oh, yes, we'll just tell our kids that daddy shoots people for a living!" Matt said sarcasticly. Mello glared.

"Fine. I'll find something to do about it, I just don't want them going there!" Mello told him. "I don't want them going to that hell!"

Matt threw him and irritated look. "What do you have against it...? It took me in when my mother couldn't."

Mello folded his arms across his chest and looked away from him. "You mean when she wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt, your mother didn't want you! She gave you to some lab! That's why this happened! They did all sorts of things until Kawasaki was called in to fix you! I know because I was listening to them talk about it...I shouldn't have been, but I heard them say it."

The red haired boy smiled and looked away. "I know...I was simply trying to forget it." He turned to look back at the other boy and smirked. "You want them to have the parents we never did? Okay, but I have no idea what to do with children, in fact, you and Near were the only other children I was ever around, and lets face it, I have no idea how to raise a family."

Mello smiled as the power flickered back on. "That's why we have that book. Now are you gonna play your games or read with me? I swear, I won't be eating any chocoilate while you're there. By the way..." he said. "Are you gonna tell me what you had on the way back yesterday...?"

Matt smiled and reached into his pocket. Mello watched as he pulled out a small piece of paper. Taking it from him, he realized it was a picture of the ultrasound. And very clearly, there was two little babies.

--------------------------

"Mello!" Matt said from the kitchen. He shut the cupboard he was raiding and walked over to the fridge.

"What is it?" the blonde said, not looking up from his gun. He continued to clean it and made a grunting noise at it's filth.

"I'm hungry. And I can't find anything to eat."

"We have a lot to eat for a change."

"Yeah, but nothing that I want..."

Mello moved on the couch so that he could see him from the living room. "What do you want then?"

"I'm not sure...Something sweet..." Matt said absently as he opened the fridge. He examined the contents of it and pulled out a jar of pickles. "Actually, I want this."

Mello stared from his place on the couch as the other boy opened the lid. "You really are pregnant...You don't even like pickles..."

Matt shrugged. "Obviously. I guess it doesn't matter now, though...Are you sure, you want to keep them...?"

The blonde looked up at him. He had been asking him this constantly over the past month. That's right, a month had passed since Mello decided this and he hadn't yet changed his mind. Matt was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. Mello would never have done this for anyone else, he was changing, growing up a little maybe? Matt shook his head and continued to eat the green vegetable. He doubted Mello would ever grow up.

"Yeah, I want them to have what I never did, I want what's best for them. I only had a parent until I was six, and you never really had any. That's the least we can do, seeing as we know what it's like to go through that."

Matt nodded and looked down. "Hm..." he said quietly, wanting to change the topic. "Its obvious now..."

Mello snorted. "It was obvious the day you refused to pick up that game. I don't know why it didn't hit me when you started throwing up. You never did anything like that before." He noticed the look on the red head's face and smiled. "But, you're alright, it's just a little..._odd. _You're passed that cute, glowing stage now. In fact, you're getting downright _fat_."

"What do you mean...?!"

"Well, it's-"

"I DON'T CARE!" the other shouted. The blonde sat, dumbfounded at his random outburst and blinked a few times as if trying to see if it was really Matt. "Are you-are you okay...?"

Matt glared at him and set the jar on the counter before walking away from him yelling about how much he didn't care. Mello stood up and was about to follow him, when a glass came hurtling towards him, barely missing his face. It smashed on the wall behind him, and he did not find this amusing by any means.

"Matt, what the fuck is wrong?!" he demanded as he followed the other boy to his room. "What's going on?!"

Matt waited until he was at his bedroom door before slamming it in his face, pissing the blonde off further. "Matt, I-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU! I'M JUST SOME _DOG_ THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" he shouted angrily from the other side of the door. "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU NEVER WILL! I'M NOTHING TO YOU! THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT THEM IS BECAUSE THEY'RE YOURS!"

Mello sighed heavily. He couldn't remember saying anything like that. But maybe it was another hormone thing. God only knows now. He thought for a moment and bit his lip at what he was about to say. "...Matt...?" he said quietly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"I-I have something I want to say to you..."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST GONNA TELL ME I'M FAT AGAIN OR SOMETHING! IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU EVER SAY ANYMORE!"

Mello froze. Was that it...? Did he really say it all the time now...? Well, he had been fairly rude recently, so yeah, he probably had quite a few times. He took in a breath and bit his lip. "Matt...?" he hesitated. "I-I-..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"...I-I love you..."

"..."

"Matt...?"

"You what...?"

* * *

_Sorry this is so long and pointless, I was trying to write this between home, school, and through guy problems...God boys are dumb...Anyway, I hope you like it! Please, review! Flames will be deleted! Well, the quality could have been better, but I thought I'd post it anyway!_


	5. Something's up

**Okay, the fifth chapter, I do not own anything but Kawasaki and the story! I guess I also own the brat I stuck in. **

_**Sorry this isn't following the death note storyline, but when it's Matt and Mello having a baby, does it really matter?**  
_  
**Okay, well, it's obvious where this scene is heading, but I'm not that into writing graphic sex scenes, so I guess you get what I write in the end, and if you don't like it, don't leave any flames. It's just something I'm not into writing. I'll get my friend to write part of this one if she's got time, okay? I'm not promising anything great.**

**Oh, and when I get a chance to finish the drawings themselves, I'll try to upload the ones I have forthis fic.**

**Hm...I'm not sure...but when I was watching the episodes with Matt and Mello...is it just me, or does Matt look smaller than him?**

* * *

"Love you, Matt. I love you more than anything and that's why I want to raise them with you. I want to one day hold them close to me with you." he told him. "Please, Matt, I've been an asshole and I know it, but you have to believe me!"

The red haired boy stood, leaning against the door listening to Mello. His heart was racing and he could feel his skin heating up. He didn't know if he was being serious, but he had to give him a chance. "Are you serious...?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm telling the truth! I had no right to treat you like a dog! And-and I'm sorry! Please, let me in!"

Slowly, Matt pushed the door open to see the other boy looking back at him. He tried to look relaxed, but was still breathing hard and could feel where the tears had slipped down his face. Mello pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked inside. He stood in front of Matt, looking directly across at him. His skin was still soft and his hair still had the shine it had attained over the first few weeks of pregnancy. Smiling, the blonde raised a hand to the red head's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"Calm down. It's gonna be okay..." he said quetly.Matt tried to pullaway a little, but Mello ran his hand up behind his neck to tilt his face up towards his own.Matt stared at the other's mouth. Mello smiled, then pulled his lips down to meet the the red head's, parting them with his tongue.

"Heh...I love you..." he said again.

"...uh...?"

"I said...I love you...I want to say it again, and again...I love the way this feels..."

Matt felt the heat stir up his spine and into his face, he knew what Mello's intentions were now and smiled within the kiss. "I want you to take me again..."

Mello ran his hands up and down Matt's pale back, then into the waist band of his pants. he pushed him against the wall and could feel Matt's heart beating next to his own. Last time they did this, he thought it would be different, but it turned out to be the same. Maybe this time, now that he admitted to being in love with pregnant wonder it would be different. Maybe this time it would last longer than just a few minutes.

It took him a moment, fiddling with Matt's belt buckle, but it wasn't long before he was pushing him over to the bed. Matt layed down and stared up into Mello's blue eyes.He watched him stand there, staring backat him for a moment beforethe blonde's lips formed into a smile."Are you seriously going to let me do this...?"

"You said you loved me...And you aplogized for calling me your dog...But...I kinda liked being the dog. The dog has morefun." Matt breathed.

Mello smiled. "I liked having you as the dog..."Heslipped his hands into the waistband of Matt's jeans and pulled them down with his underwear, smiling as he went.The red haired boy blushed and took in a deep breath. Mello never did what the dog wanted.

Mello soon stood up to remove his own pants, the leather seeming to peal off his skin as he went. Matt sat up a little and watched, knowing thatthe otherwanted to tease him abit. "Heh, I want to make you happy...I always took from you and never gave you anything in return. I haven't been very nice to my dog, have I?"

Matt swallowed hard and shook his head a little.

The blonde stood, fully naked for a moment, looking intoMatt's eyes. In a low tone, he began to speak. "I want to make you blush, I want to make you scream." he paused. "I want to make you love me back more than anything." With that said, hetook a step towords the flustered red head, smirking as he got closer. As soon as he was standing in front of him, he wasted no time getting into position.

Mello was about to raise histhree fingersto the other's mouth, when thered headshook his head. "No...Just get on with it..."

"It's gonna hurt if I don't...You know that, right...?" he said quietly.

Matt nodded. "I know...Just hurry up...It's hard to wait..."

Mello closed his eyes for a moment. "Suit yourself, Matt..." he said absently as he continued towards his goal. He paused at the other's entrance a moment, staringinto Matt's half lidded, stoned-likeeyes intently,before forcing his way inside the other's body. It was tight, but he succeeded in makingthe red headmoan, a bit of a whimper near the end. Again, he pushed into the boy, his breathing starting to grow hot andheavy after a few more times. He looked down to see thethe other wasbiting his lip to keep from making a sound.

Mattfelt the familiar pain consume his lower body, it hurt, but all the same, it felt so good. He tried not to let himself be heard, if theneighbours were to hear, well, that would be a little akward to explain. Mello pounded into his body agian, harder, stronger than before. He tried to keep quiet, but for the life of him, just couldn't.

"Mello..." he moaned.

Theblonde leaned forward to kiss his neck, biting neat marks into the soft flesh. He could feelMatt trying to hold in another noise and forced his hard length intothe soft body oncemore. "C'mon, why are we being so quiet...?" he asked through his clenched teeth. Thered haired motherlet a small whimper escape his throat.

"You don't...want us to be heard...?" He thrust inside again, harder, hoping the Mattwould moan his nameagain. He liked the way it sounded and would do just about anything he could to hear it.

"Say it..." he murmered into his ear.Matt let out another whimper. The pain wasn't so bad now.

"Say it...I want to hear it..."

"...Mmmello..."Mattmoaned under his breath.

Mello took a handfull ofred lockswith his other handand twisted his fingers in them, praying that he would get that soundagain. "Louder."

"Mello...!"

Matt felt the sweat pour down his face, the deep auburn hair at the back of his neck becoming tighter.

"Mello!"

Theblonde drove into him again, hitting the sensitive spot.

"MELLO!" screamed Mattas he saw stars.

----------------------------------

"Alright," Kawasaki said quietly. "Do you want to know their genders?"

Matt watched as she stared intently at the screen. He glanced up atMello andthe blonde nodded. "Sure." he said toher.

The dark skinned woman smiled a little. "Alright...One's definetly a boy...And the other, hold on...aw, you have a daughter, too..."

Mello looked at the screen and smiled. "I wonder if they'llhave blonde or red hair?" he said.

Kawasaki shrugged. "They couldhave brown hair, too,Matt's father and sis-" She froze.

"Hm?"

Kawasaki looked away from Mello. "Nothing, nevermind, don't worry about it."

Matt looked at her. "No, it was something." he said. Kawasaki tried to ignore him as she wiped the substance off his stomach. She pulled his shirt down and he spoke again. "How do you know my father...?"

The woman became flustered, totally different from their first encounter. "I-it's not important, just, don't worry about it!"

Suddenly the door opened and agirl with dark brown hair and green tinted goggles stepped in. "Sorry to interupt, I know Mail needs you-"

"How do you knowmy real name?!"Matt demanded, pointing atthe young nurse.

She shrugged. Kawasaki waveda hand at her throat, trying to shut her up, but to no avail, the girl spoke anyway. "I thought it was obvious. He's my older brother, yeah. Fifteenmonths apart. I'm a little offended that he didn't recognize me, yeah."

The older woman smacked her forehead. Sadly, shesat down on the stool. "I guess I have to facewhatwe didsomeday anyway...Might as well be now..."

Matt looked at her. "What is it?"

Kawasaki sat down on the stool and sighed sadly. "I knew what theywere planningwas wrong...

---------------------------------------

"Matt, you okay?"

The red haired boy smiled, but didn't look up from the game. "Yeah, I'm fine. I could use a cigarette, but other than that, I'm okay,why?"

"It's just, nevermind." Mello said as he bit a piece off the chocolate bar. He had finally figured out Matt could stand it again,and held it between his teeth as he turned the car into the parking lot.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Alright...So, what do you want to name them?"

Matt looked up from the game and smiled down at his over-sized stomach. "I'm not sure yet...I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Well, we'll have to think fast, you only have about two months to go, and twins could come early. We don't even have everything weneed."

"Kawasaki said she'ld get it for me, she has the money."

"Well, what are names you like?"

Matt set the game down in what was left of his lap and looked up, a plain expression on his face. "I like the nameAngela...Not sure why..."

"It was you sister's name."

Matt laughed a little. "I guess so. But it's not her name anymore. She changed it once the Kira thing started. She went to Wammy's for a bit, too, but she kept to herself."

Mellobit the chocolate bar, letting it fall into hislap as he turned into the parking lot. He stopped the car in the parking space and looked at him, a smile on his face. "You never told me she went to Wammy's too, I thought you were by yourself."

"She wasnever very social. She stayed with her friend all the time, and never really spoke to anyone other than me and Jess." he said. He opened the car door and the look on his face fell. How he dreaded standing up at this point in the pregnancy. His stomach was huge, more than double in size. Mello laughed and looked over his shoulder.

"It's cute. C'mon, lets get lunch. I'm starving. We can talk more about your sister."

Matt once again looked down then out of the car. Sighing heavily, he hoisted himself up and out, leaning against the side of the car for support. He could hear Mello laughing from the other side and shot him a death glare. "I'ld like to seeyou do this..." he mumbled.

Mello regained himself and walked around to the other side of the car. "C'mon,I'llhelp you out next time. Lets get lunch."

Matt let out a long held breath and started to follow Mello towards the front doors of their apartment.

------------------------

Matt sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. He shiveredwhen Mello touched his arm, causing the blonde to smile. "So...howlonghas it been since you last saw Angela...?" he asked.

Matt ran his hands over his stomach andpouted slightly. "Aboutfour orfive years,I guess..."

"Youdidn't even recognize her..."Mello said quietly as he bit off a large chunk of the chocolate bar he was eating.

"I haven't seen her for a while...I love her alias, though..." he said. He looked over at Mello and reached out a hand to brush the blonde locks out of hisscarred face."Mitsukai..." he said after a moment. He smiled and took Mello's hand in his own. "Here, hold on a sec..." he whispered. Mello watched asMatt took his hand and set it on hisgrowing belly.

"Do you feel that?"the red head asked. "It's weird, isn't it...?"

Mello nodded as he felt the little ones kicking inside the other's belly.Matt let him pull his hand away andleaned up tokiss the other boy, before flinching in pain.

"What is it?!"

Matt shook his head after a moment. "Nothing, I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were hurting for a minute."

Matt smiled and took his hand again."Yeah, I'm fine, I was just...uncomfortable for a moment. One of then kicked me or something." he said with a yawn. "I'm tired and it's three in the morning...can we go to sleep now...?"

Mello looked at him blankly, the chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, if you want...I-I love you..."

Matt looked back at him. "I love you, too." he said akwardly, the lookon his face that of content. He still wasn't used to saying it.

Mello waited until he was sleeping and slid off the bed. Quietly, he walked over to the dresser in the corner where Matt held what little possesionsthat had value to him. He opened the top drawer and all he found were socks, but when he got down to the bottom,he found a photo album. Glancing back at Matt, he looked back at the book and slowly opened it. On the first page he found a picture of Matt next to a young girl, both smiling with thick glasses atop their heads. The girl held her arms across herlower stomach as if in pain, but she stillhad a smile on her face. Matt had his arms around her shoulders and he heard the red haired wonderstir behindhim. He froze. When he realized he was just rolling onto his side, he turned back to the book. He flipped the page.

Threeyear old Mattstanding behind Angela in a small pool outside Wammy's, dumping a bucket of water on her head. Another page turn.

Four year oldMatt, running downa dirt path dragging her by the hand, smiles on both their faces, glasses falling down their noses. Still, she looked in pain.

Matt, five years old, sitting beside her on a white bed. She looked ill.

Mattage six,sitting with his arms around her, tears slipping downher face. Mello turned the pagea fewmore times and froze.

"Holy fuck..." he whispered.Onthe last page was a hospital bracelet taped below a couple pictures of Angela lying in a bloody hospital bed. She couldn't have been any older than two years. On theback of thepage, wasaphoto of Matt sleeping,a nurse holding up his shirt to reveal stitches. The look on the doctors faces were proud, happy even, about whatever they had done to them.

"What did they do this for...? There's blood everywhere...and they were just kids...And why would they...?" he said quietly. He heard a noise behind him and slowly turned around to see the redhaired boy staring at him groggily. "Mello...?" he said with a yawn. "What are you doing?"

Mello tried to hide the book, but Matt caught on.

"So you found it..."

Mello looked awaysadly. "Yeah..." he answered. "I did and...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just what happened. I've learned to put it behind me."

"But Kawasaki-"

"I know. She dug it all up, but I still choose to ignore it."

"Matt, this isn't like when we were kids! You can't just ignore something and expect it to go away!"

Matt looked at him, appearing as if he were about to cry. "I know, but you don't understand! I'm not trying to make it go away! I'm dealing with it right now! I-...agh...!"

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Matt wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned forward. "I-I'm not sure...I don't know!"

Mello dropped the book and jumped up, scrambling for the phone. As much as he hated Kawasaki at the moment, he had to contact her now.

"Huh...? Miheal, do you have any idea what time it is...?"

Mello growled into the phone. "I'm fully aware of the time! But I think there's something wrong with Matt!"

There was a pause on the other end. "An-er-Mitsukai and I will be there in about twenty minutes. Just keep him comfortable until we arrive." she said, followed by the click of her hanging up the phone.

Mello put the phone back down on the reciever and turned back to the situation at hand. He hurried back to the bedroom to find Matt in the same position that he was in when he left, only now he was in even more pain.

"What did...What did she say?"

"She'll be here soon, just-just calm down, okay?" Mellopaniced as he walked over to the bed. He sat next to him, but Matt flinched when he sat down.

"What is it?!"

Matt shook his head. "It just hurts...I don't know why!"

"Okay, well, don't worry, she's on her way with Mitsukai, they'll be here soon. They'll help!"

Matt glared at him."They better...Or I'llhave to strangle you, you blonde bastard!" Matt shouted. He hesitated, as if not sure why he had said it, but soon screwed up his face in pain again.

_** Sorry, this is kinda random, but I was going through a bout of writers block and wasn't even going to upload this chapter for a while, so if it's not that great, I can rewrite it. **_

_**Again, friendly suggestions will be welcomed, flames will be removed!!!**_


	6. The infant

**Well, this is chapter 6, it's almost over, but now that I've worked with them a little, I might be able to do another one with these two. You'll have to wait, though, it all depends on what I get inspiration for next.**

**I am really sorry for my typing, I seem to be having a hard time leaving spaces...I'll work harder on that, though, I swear!**

_Special thanks and dedication of this and the next chapter goes to_** xxFrostleafxx!** _Thank you for you're ideas and reviews! You're awsome! Couldn't have done it without you!_

**

* * *

**Matt looked up at Mello. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, just calm down, shout whatever you need. They'll be here to help you soon" Mello told him.

The red head nodded and let out a small noise of pain. "I-I think they're coming now..." he said quietly.

Mello just stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me...Are you sure?!"

Matt shook his head. "I'm not, but it hurts so much and it's like it's tearing apart my body..."

Mello froze. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how Matt was even going to give birth. It looked like they would just have to wait until Kawasaki arrived to do anything. And he prayed to whatever deity there was, she would be there soon, Matt was going to freak out, but her hotel was only a block away.

"It's okay, it's gonna be alright, just don't freak out!" Mello told him. Matt turned to glare at him.

"I am going to fucking kill you in a minute...Just be quiet!"

Mello hesitated before jumping at the sound of their door opening. Within seconds, Kawasaki was walking into the room, followed shortly by Matt's sister. The young girl rushed over to him, a smile on her pretty face.

"You're gonna be okay, there's a chance it's fake, so we still have time, yeah." she said. She slid the goggles atop her head and sat next to her brother. Kawasaki walked over and began to examine the situation.

"Alright, even I'm not sure whether this is real or not, but let's just go by the assumption that it is."

Mitsukai nodded. "Hai. Lets get to work." She said. Clearly, since being in japan, she had picked up some of the language. Matt watched as his sister sat next to him, leaning closer and closer to his forehead until her lips touched it. "How I despise them for this..." she whispered. "They took this from me, yeah...And ever since then...? I despised you too...I knew this would happen."

Matt stared into her eyes. She still had that caring look in them from their childhood, but he knew, she still felt the same thing she had when she left.

"Alright," the older woman interrupted. "let's get up to the hospital. Better there than here. If anything happens, we'll be better equiped."

Mitsukai nodded. "Okay, let's get you ready." she said half heartedly, as if to a child. He had always hated the way she spoke. In time he had gotten used to it, but after being away from her, he'd forgotten what it was like to hear her talk like that all the time.

Matt gritted his teeth and held out his hands to Mello who took them firmly and pulled him up off the bed. He looked him over when he was standing and held his hand in his own. "C'mon, lets go. It's better for you there."

Matt nodded, a bit of a whimper in his throat. "I don't want to move anymore...It hurts too much..." he said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Mello held his hand tighter and smiled as best he could in the situation. "Let's go. It's alright, we'll do something about it there."

Kawasaki nodded. "We have pain killers and whatnot, you'll be fine, now please. Let Mello help you to the car. It's night so no one will see you."

Mitsukai walked over to the door. She opened it and watched as Mello walked behind Matt, who seemed unsure of what was going on.

"Kawasaki," Matt said breathlessly. "W-what's happening to me...?"

The woman looked at him and walked down the hall briskly behind them, Matt pausing in pain. "Probly just fake, it happenes sometimes, but it's alright, if we can get to the hospital, you'll be fine."

Matt whined a little. In pain, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Mello stood in front of him and ran his fingers through the sweaty red hair. "It's gonna be alright, but you don't want to have them here, let's keep going."

Mitsukai smiled to herself. Even as kids, Mello wasn't like this. It was funny to see him calming someone down instead of punching them in the head for no apparent reason. She smiled again. She wanted to hate Matt, wanted to rip his guts out, wanted to make him die a very painful death, but...She felt sorry for him. She knew he was abnormal and that he hadn't wanted what they did either, but he didn't struggle when they got him. She watched as Mello whispered to him, and her heart ached. But she tried to ignore him and cleared her throat.

"Let's keep going. He might not have much time, yeah."

Kawasaki had insisted on another ultrasound and took them to a dark room on the second floor. She prepared the machine and the boy and now stood, the device in hand, with a pissed off look on her face.

"It was premature labour. But...I think it stopped. I think it might have been a reaction to something that happened or maybe one of them moved the wrong way or something...I'm not sure, but it seems to have stopped as far as I can tell. I just wanted to make sure the two of them were alright in there..."

Matt lay on the bed, seemingly to be asleep, but really? he was just drugged so that he wouldn't feel any more pain. Mello had smirked and laughed a bit at this, but soon became bored when Matt couldn't talk to him. He whined a little and before long Kawasaki was glaring at him. Clearly, he was annoying.

"Please, Miheal, if you can't behave, go out and help Mitsukai with whatever she had to do. Just get out of my face if you can't keep quiet."

Mello glared at her and bit a piece of the chocolate bar off, holding it between his teeth for a moment. "Fine." he mumbled. She ran the device over Matt's stomach again and screwed up her face as she stared at the screen.

"W-what's wrong?" Mello asked at the look on her face. "Doctors aren't supposed to have that expression..."

Kawasaki bit her lip. "I could have sworn...Only...Why...?...Was I wrong...?" she mumbled.

Mello stared at her. Did she mean...? No, she couldn't, she was a doctor, doctors were always right. At least, this one was, anyway. He opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by Mitsukai rushing back onto the scene.

"Kawasaki! I think I know what caused it, I was looking at the ultrasound pictures from last time and I see something weird on the one, yeah!"

Mello stared at the girl. He watched as the two women panicked over whatever it was, not even bothering to tell him anything. That would just be _silly_. "Okay!" he said loudly, getting their attention. "What the _fuck_ is going on?!"

Kawasaki pointed to the screen. "Remember when I said there was only two? I-I've found a third."

Mello stared, mouth agape, the chocolate about to slip from his fingers. "You've got to be kidding me..." he said quietly.

Both women shook their heads. "Nope." the younger one said. "there's three...and-and by the look of the it, it's dead..."

Kawasaki whipped around. "We don't know that yet! It-it could just be smaller than the others."

Mitsukai glared at her. "It's too small! And _not moving_! What the hell are you supposed to think?!"

The older of the two shook her head to clear out the nonsense. She picked up the device and moved it around a little. "I-I think you're right...The labour may have been his body's way of trying to get rid of it. Like a miscarriage...But it didn't work and it could hurt the other two and him...I'll have to do a surgery to remove it before too long...I'll need you to drug him up good, Mitsukai, I have to do this as soon as I can."

The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Hai." she said as she rushed about the room. Kawasaki seemed to be completely ignoring her as she did so and turned to Mello.

"I'm not sure you're gonna like what I have to do. It would be wise for you to leave."

Mello looked at her with a look of what could have been fear. "W-what do you have to do...?"

She sighed heavily, her eyes part-lidded. "I have to remove the dead one before something happens." she told him. "If I don't, he could get sick, or the other two's health could be at risk."

Mello looked to his lower left sadly. "I see. I'll wait out in the hall."

Kawasaki watched him leave, taking note that he hadn't had that look on his face for a long time. Since his first few years at Whammy's, at least. "It's gonna be alright. It always is in the end." she said to him. He waved a hand at her, showing her that he had heard and continued into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Mello leaned up against the wall. He sighed heavily as he heard some sort of machine-ish noise from the room. He smiled to himself and sunk down to the floor. _Matt's gonna be okay...He always was. He was always weak, but...he'll be alright. _He told himself. He looked up at the ceiling and losed his eyes. He waited silently, watching as two nurses walked the halls, wondering why they were up at this hour. It seemed like nearly an had passed since he sat on the floor and he was getting worried. They had been in there a long time now. Suddenly, the door slowly opened. Kawasak istepped out, a bundle in her arms. Her face looked so sad, and it looked like she were about to cry. Mello stood up and took a step closer to her.

"I-...Do you want to see him...?" she asked quietly. Mello swallowed hard and nodded. Slowly, she pulled the blankets back a little. Inside, was a tiny infant, no more than five months doveloped. Mello bit his lip. It had a few locks of red hair, and pale skin. He reached out a hand to touch it and the look on his face turned to that of shock.

"He was so small..." he said quietly. "So tiny, not even done growing in there..."

Kawasaki nodded and pulled the blanket back over it and turned away. "I'm taking him to-

"Has Matt seen him?"

She shook her head. "He's still sleeping."

"Okay...Just wait and see if he wants to, alright?"

The woman nodded and set the infant in his outstreched hands. She turned away from him and headed down the hall. He just stood there, the smirk comepletely wiped from his face. The blonde stared down at the baby in his hands. It certainly was small. Barely the length of his hand. Taking in a deep breath, he entered the room. Mitsukai quickly left upon seeing him and he went to sit by Matt's side.

Mello noticed the room was dark, but there was a small lamp in the corner of the room. It set a dim glow on everything and shone across Matt's face, causing him to look more like a child than a teen. The blonde smiled the best he could. Matt looked so peaceful sleeping, but the blood on the sheets gave him a sad appearance. After a few moments of staring, the red haired boy began to stir.

"Hm..." he paused. "...Mello...? What do you want...?"

Mello sighed heavily. After chewing on his lip for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry, Matt...Th-there was nothing she could do..."

Matt looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

The blonde looked down at the blanket. He placed the tip of his glove between his teeth and bit down, pulling it off his hand. Slowly, he pulled the blanket back from the baby's face. "I'm sorry...She couldn't do anything. He was already gone when they found him in there..."

Matt began to realize what he was talking about. "O-one of them is gone...?!" he breathed. He tried to sit up, but it hurt to much and he settled for half way. "Wh-what happened?! What's going on?!"

Mello closed his eyes. "She said something about a third at one of the original ultra-sounds. She didn't detect it afterword and found it tonight...She said that's what brought on the premature labour...It was your body's way of getting rid of the...the dead one..."

Matt looked down at his still oversized stomach. "There was a third...?" he said quietly. "What did she do with it...?"

Mello looked up at him, the dead baby in his hands still. He pulled the blanket from the infant's face and held it out a little. "Sh-she gave him to me until you woke up...Just in case you wanted to see him...I have him right here...If you want to, that is."

Matt nodded. "Yeah...I want to..."

Mello held out the baby to show him. Matt's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his dead son. He reached out and took the baby from him gently, cradling him in his arms. He brought the baby's forehead to his lips and placed a kiss on his skin. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you were there...I would have worked harder, I would have been more careful..."

Mello moved a little closer to him and leaned forward, close enough to kiss the top of his head. When he pulled back, he could see a tear slip down Matt's cheek. "It's okay..." he whispered. "Matty, it's alright."

"No...it's not..." he sniffed. "I killed one of them...I didn't work hard enough, or something, I had to have done something to kill him..."

Mello ran his fingers through the red hair, watching it fall from his hand when he was done. "It wasn't anything you did. It just-happened."

Matt sniffed again, some more tears slipping down his pale cheeks. "Things don't just _die_, Mello. Maybe your goldfish _just died_ as a kid, but people don't!"

The blonde went back to running his fingers through his hair. "Look, it's okay, things like this happen more than you think, it wasn't your fault."

The red haired boy leaned forward, holding the dead baby close. It looked just like him. Red hair, and what looked like greenish eyes, but it was hard to tell. He reached out a hand to smooth down the tuft on the top of the infant's head and chewed on his lip. "We didn't even give you a name..."

Mello pouted and thought hard. "How 'bout Enzeru...? It means angel..."

Matt nodded. "O-okay." he agreed. He took one last look at the tiny baby and handed him back to Mello. "I can't do this anymore..."

Mello took him back and kissed Matt's forehead softly. "I understand...I'll go find Kawasaki now..." he said as he got up.

* * *

The two of them walked away from the cemetary towards Kawasaki's car. Silently, they got in and waited for the doctor to come back. Mello turned to Matt and reached out for his hand. "It's alright."

Matt looked up at him and tilted his head to the left a little. "I hope so..." He looked away and closed his eyes. "It's hard to be happy about these two after that...It was the sadest thing I ever did..."

Mello smiled. "Now I know what my mom felt when my sister died..." he looked down, a smile on his lips, shaking his head. "I understand why she never forgave herself. It's why she died, you know?"

Matt looked up at him as Kawasaki neared the car with Mitsukai. "She killed herself over it...?!"

Mello nodded. "It wasn't her fault, she just felt so bad, my father wasn't even there to help her. That's when I ended up going to the orphanage."

Matt looked away. "I never knew..."

Mello smiled the best he could. "It's okay, though, she wasn't fit to be a mother after that, anyway, she was to distraught." he said. "But, you'll do better than she did, you have me."

Matt jumped as the front doors opened. "I hope so..."

"Alright, now that that's over with, I'ld like Mail to stay in the hospital for a little while. At least a week. I just want to make sure he's going to be alright. I let him out today, but it was a special circumstance." the woman told him.

Matt nodded. "I know."

Mitsukai turned in her seat a little to look at him. "It's alright, it's not that bad to stay. I spend a lot of time there and you get used to it."

Again, Matt nodded. "Okay." he said as he traced the scar on his stomach with his fingers.

**

* * *

**

_Yay! chapter six is finished! Well, I got it done and the 'situation' worked out in the end. But...I might be having my own baby soon! If he'll let me, hehe...wish me luck! ;P_


	7. Mitsukai

**AGH! He won't let me have a baby! Said I was too much like a punk version of Misa and to wait until I was at least 20...But that's two years!...Oh well...It's not like we're in a financial rut, he just wants me to grow up a little more, just to make sure I can handle it...I know I'm young, but I'm an adult and can handle it, lol, I have four younger siblings that I take care of practically on my own... xp**

So, here we are, at chapter 7. Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far. So, here we go...

_Also, before anyone complains or anything, I was writing this as I went, and it's a little Mitsukai oriented. I felt she needed some love before I booted her out of it. Which sadly, should be happening very soon. _

* * *

Mello looked down at what Matt was doing. He somehow felt a little lost in this. He never thought anything like this would happen, so he never thought about what it would be like. He simply never knew. He sighed heavily as Kawasaki drove away from the cemetary back to the hospital. He knew Matt didn't want to go back there, but for his health, he had to. He looked out the window. It had been a small gathering. Only Matt, Mello, Kawasaki, Mitsukai and a few people Mello knew including Watari and Roger had attended the infant's funeral. The others had left earlier, though. Matt had wanted to stay for a little bit longer. He sat on the grave for twenty minutes before Mello told him it was time they left. Sadly, he did so and that leads to where they are now. In the car, back to the hospital, Matt running his fingers over the soon-to-be scar on his belly. Mello noticed this and took his hand in his own.

"I know, I'm not very good at this being there for you thing..." he said quietly. "But I'm trying, you know that, right...?"

Matt nodded. "Of course. I like that you're trying to be...You were always trying to hide, but it's okay. I'll be alright. Don't worry about it." he said just as quietly, as if not to let the girls hear.

Mello glanced at him, then went to staring out the window. "Alright."

"So..." Mitsukai said suddenly. "How...um...I'm sorry, I'm really not good at starting conversations." She turned a little in her seat and smiled behind her. "It's too quiet in here, though. My ears are ringing."

Matt looked around the inside of the car. Trying to think of something to talk about, he hummed slightly.

"Hey, when I was adopted, she would sing that to me." she said calmly. She was much more compassionate now than she had been Matt noticed. He smiled.

"What was it like having a mom?" he asked.

She screwed up her face a little. "What do you mean?" she asked. She was still very much like a child, though she had just turned eighteen not that long ago. He smiled again.

"When you were adopted out. You had a mom even if it was just for a little bit. What was it like?"

Mitsukai looked away. "Actually...Kawasaki was the one that adopted me..." she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"You mean you were the one that took her?"

The older woman nodded. "Yeah, I was..." she said sheepishly. "She would panic a lot, it just wasn't a good place for her."

"That's good then, she didn't need to be in that place as long as I was, anyway." He smiled. "It really was a living hell after a few years."

Mello looked down at him. "It wasn't that bad. We were well taken care of."

"Yes, but it was an _orphanage_. Think about it. All the fights that were started -most of them by you- but there was a lot of us that didn't get along and we argued a lot for who would be the next L. It was no place children should be, as well taken care of as we were. It was really just a school for parent-less smart kids."

Mello nodded. Matt's opinion on the orphanage had changed a lot in this short amount of time they decided keeping them in. "I guess you're right...But still, that place was there for us when no one else was."

Matt looked out the other window. "I don't really agree with that, but alright..." he said before humming again.

Mitsukai looked down at her hands and smiled. She remembered when they were still together. She had grown to resent him for taking her ability to have children, but she now realized, it was not his fault, and he was now a ...well, for lack of a better word, _freak_. Her brother was a full blown freak now. She shook her head a little, letting her red locks fall over the right side of her face. She swished them away with one quick swipe of her hand and again turned in her seat a little. Reaching out, she noticed he was pretending to ingore her. Smiling a little, she touched his belly and he twitched a little in response to the touch, her hands were cold, she knew this. They always were. Clearly, he had forgotten how they were like ice even through a blanket. That's why she wore thick gloves a lot. To keep them warm. She giggled. Kawasaki smiled.

"I haven't heard that for a long time." she said quietly. "I was beginning to think it disappeared forever."

Mitsukai suddenly realized the sound she let out and smacked her hand over her mouth and spun back around to face the front. Trying to regain some dignity, she took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. "So, what time will we be back?"

"Back where?"

"The hospital."

"About ten. We'll get supper when we get there, Mitsukai."

"Dammit..."

"Heh, you know, I think you eat more than Matt does now." Mello said, teasing them both in one go. He let out a slight yelp as Matt elbowed him in the side. Mello glared at him for a moment, then took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"Don't get too used to this..." he muttered to the red head as he rubbed his side. "You know, I'd hit you back if you weren't pregnant..."

Matt nodded. "I know."

Mitsukai smacked her hands over her ears with a loud CLAP!. "It's too quiet in here! Agh! My ears are ringing, yeah!"

Kawasaki reached out and turned on the radio with a click. Within a few seconds, they heard classical music coming from the speakers. Mitsukai flicked it off.

"I think I prefer the ringing, yeah..."

* * *

"Okay, if you need anything, you know how to reach me. Mitsukai will be staying tonight too, so if I don't answer my cell, you'll find her in my office, she'll be on the couch." Kawasaki told the boys as she tidied up the left counter. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, but why is she staying in your office...?"

The dark skinned woman shrugged. "Believe it or not, she's worried about you now. She's grown up a lot since you two were first separated, but even more so since you re-met." she said with a smile. "I was wondering when she'd change...Anyway," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I have to go, but I'll be back in the morning to check on you. You should be able to go home tomorrow, it's been two days..."

Mello cleared his throat to break the silence she started. "So he'll be okay?"

"Wha...? Oh, yeah! Yes, he'll be fine in a few days. But_ no _heavy lifting or anything, he could still have them at _any moment_." she informed the blonde.

Matt rolled his eyes as she left and made talking motions with his hand. "Do you guys _ever_ shut up?" he asked. "It's like I'm gonna _die_or something. Even Mitsukai treats me differently. She was all resentful before. Now she's all 'OMG! You're so cute!'. I mean, seriously, what the _fuck_, people?!"

Mello smiled and shook his head. "We're just worried about you is all. Don't make such a big deal of it. I normally wouldn't worry so much."

Matt, again, rolled his eyes and layed down to sleep. "Fine, whatever, just be quiet. I'm tired, pissed off and _in pain_. I am going to _sleep_."

"Heheh...Whatever you say...Bratty Matty." Mello practically giggled.

Matt's eye twitched. "What was that...?!"

"Ha, don't be such a brat, Matt. You remember that, right...? We made rhymes with our names. When we were like eight or something. Hence, Bratty Matty."

"Fine...Jello Mello..." Matt cracked a smile. "Heheh...Yeah, and Queer Near..."

"Ha, that one kinda backfired, didn't it?"

Matt sat up. "Hey! I'm bi! Ha, so technically, I'm not queer."

Mello sat next to him on the bed. "Heheh, whatever you say, Matty, it just means you don't have a preference."

Matt paused. "Yeah...I guess so." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. "Does it mean I can't do this?" he asked.

"Nope. You can do that all you want." he paused. "As long as I can do this." Mello said, smirking.

The red head gasped as Mello stuck his hands up his shirt, they were _freezing_. Matt sent him a death glare as he stuffed the blonde's hands out of his shirt. The blonde laughed.

"Oooh...You're evil." Matt told him as he layed back down. Mello shrugged.

"Tell me something I don't know, Matty. Anyway...what are you going to name them?"

Matt's eyes drifted around the room. "I'm not sure yet, why?"

Mello made a noise of annoyance. "Because we're counting down to your due date by _days_ now! You could _pop_ any minute now! _Think_ about it!" he said frustratedly. Matt glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm still upset over Enzeru, okay? I'll think about it tomorrow." he said, pulling the blanket up over his head.

Mello stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "Okay then. If you're going to sleep, I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow, alright?" he said quietly.

Matt waved a pale hand at him from behind the sheets. "Fine, whatever you say..." he mumbled. Mello twitched in response. He made a noise of frustration and turned to leave the room. He closed the door behind him and stared at it for a minute before making his way down the hall. Slowly, he went out the front doors and stood on the front walkway for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Matt..." he whispered, staring up at the starry night sky. "I don't have any idea what's going on in your mind..." he smiled slightly then looked down at his boots. "This must be hard for you...To go through this, and practically alone. I'm pretty much useless in this field..." He gave a short laugh and made his way to his car.

Matt pulled the sheets away from his face. He closed his eyes, but knew...he _knew_ sleep probably wouldn't come. Not tonight. He was too stressed out. He sighed heavily. He was picturing the tiny baby when he heard the door click.

"Mello, leave me alone for now..."

"Um, I'm not Mello, yeah, but if you want, I can leave you alone..." he heard his sister say from the doorway. He twisted a bit to look at her and smiled. She looked so innocent in this light. Like she had years ago before she was adopted, when she'd sneak into his room at night to talk to him. How Mello never woke up through her mid-night visits, he'd never know, but she'd come in much the same way she was now. He smiled at her. She wore a baggy black t-shirt, with loose, lime and lavender striped cotton pyjama pants, her goggles sitting upon her head. She stood in the doorway, her thumb to her mouth the way L often did. Sitting up, he made room for her at the end of the bed. Smiling widely, she shut the door and joined him.

"What do you need?"

Mistukai shrugged. "I dunno. I just couldn't sleep. I think...I think I regret hating you after I found out what they did to us...I wanted to apologize..."

Matt looked at her blankly for a moment. "Why is that?"

She fiddled with a hole in the hem of her shirt. A closer look told him it was one of his own. The little shit was still stealing his clothes, he noted. "It wasn't your fault. It's not like you wanted them to do this to us."

He laughed a bit. "Yes, but you were a kid, you didn't know much about it. We were at a place for _gifted_ children, not _well informed_ children." he smiled warmly to her like he used to. "You just didn't know."

She shrugged again. "I guess so..." She looked out the window to their left. "I see Mello's changed a lot since we were kids." she told him quietly.

Matt sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay...?"

She continued staring out the window. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Suddenly, something inside Matt's head clicked. "Wait..." he said. "You liked him when we were little, didn't you...?" he said with a half smirk. She turned to look at him, then closed her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

Matt reached out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "Do you still have feelings for him...?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I just needed to admit it. I never did before I left. I know I was only eight, but still..." She took his hand in her own and smiled. "Mostly I'm just jealous of what you have now."

Matt looked at her oddly for a moment. She laughed quietly and placed his hand on her lower abdomen. "I can't carry a child in here anymore. I never will." She let his hand go and she reached out for his stomach, tracing the soon-to-be scar on it with her finger gently. "But it's not your fault. And it's okay. I can still see them, though...right?"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, of course. Why not?" He paused, then pulled her into his arms, the best his over-sized stomach would allow.

"This was easier when we were little, yeah." she mumbled.

He flicked her in the side of the head, hard. "Yeah, but that hasn't gotten any harder." She bolted upright and glared at him, rubbing the source of pain.

"Mail, that hurt!"

He smirked. "I know."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around the backs of her thighs. Restign her chin on her cotton striped knees and sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wish she never adopted me...Sometimes, I wish I had've been able to stay with you..."

"Why is that?"

"True, I hated you for a while, but...you were the only one I really had after mom dumped us on the front step of Whammy's. I was just glad you were able to get near the top, you were third in line, right?"

"Yeah, I don't remember where you were on-"

"I was near the bottom of the list...I just paniced too often when I was around other people. My skills with electronics and art could have taken me near the top, but...I just couldn't stay calm. And I never could finish anything I started. Someone always had to be practically _up my ass_ before I did." She made a fist with her hand and knocked on her head with a smile. "There was something wrong with my brain back then. My I.Q. is as high as your's and Mello's, but...I just lack the ability to act upon what I know..."

"That's why she took you in..."

"Heh, yeah, I guess so. I'm grateful for it, though. I wasn't happy in that place. I never could have made it, either."

"I wouldn't think so, haha, you hardly ever came out of your room. And when you did, you'ld walk around aimlessly, as if you were looking for something...To be honest, it was pretty sad to see that seven-year-old little girl walking around with a broken video game in her hands, not looking up from it if she was paid to."

She sighed a little and looked up at her brother. "Yeah, I feel like I'm looking for something, but...I'm not sure what it is...I just keep searching."

There was a bit of a silence that went unbroken for a few minutes. Suddenly he stretched his arms in front of him a bit and yawned. "Well, I'm pretty tired, and you haven't been sleeping well, so I think you should go back to bed."

She nodded. "Alright." she said as she stood up. She made her way to the door a little more happily than she had entered. She stood in the doorway for a moment. "Goodnight." she told him.

He watched her. "Angela...?" She froze.

"W-what is it?" she said, hesitating.

"Nothing, just try to sleep."

She smiled and left the room. He lay back down and stared at the wall beside the door. He knew she longed to be called by her real name, but until the Kira case was done, she wasn't allowed to be. None of them were.

* * *

"Alright, everything seems to be good." Kawasaki said as she poked and prodded him. Mitsukai stood behind her trying not to get caught laughing and Mello stood at the side counter, as usual, eating that damn chocolate. Matt let out a noise of frustration.

"It's so fucking hot in here!" he said loudly.

Mello paused, then looked up at him. "No it's not, it's fine." he told him.

Kawasaki continued what she was doing and rolled her eyes. "It's called a hot flash, hun, you'll be alright."

He glared at her. "But I feel all sweaty and-_don't **poke** there!-_gross!"

"Take a cool shower when you get home and you'll feel better, trust me."

"How do you know?!"

"Heh, I'm female, I've _been _pregnant before."

Mitsukai looked up at her blankly. "What?! When?!"

Kawasaki laughed. "About thirty years ago. I wasn't strong enough, though...she died during the birth. It was more the doctors fault than anything, though, I know we aren't miracle workers, but they didn't send me up to the other hospital when they should have. They took full blame for it, too. They thought they could have handled it."

"Oh..." Mitsukai said sadly.

Matt looked up at her and waved his hand in his face in an attempt to create a breeze. "I see. Sorry."

The dark-skinned woman ran her fingers through her hair, getting them tangled near the end of the long, red tresses. Smiling, she stretched her arms up over her head. "It's alright, I've gotten over it, I still wonder about what it would have been like, but...I know I would never have become the orphanage doctor and I never would have caught you before they did real damage." She turned around to see Mitsukai counting on her fingers a little. A gifted child as she was, she wasn't that great with math. Technology and art was more her thing.

"My dear, what on earth are you doing...?"

Mitsukai threw her an angry look. "Trying to figure out how old you are!" she exclaimed. Kawasaki looked at her blankly.

"I'm fourty-eight, why?"

"What?! You don't look fourty-eight! You've always looked about twenty-five!" Mitsukai said loudly. "You never told me how old you were!"

Kawasaki shrugged. "You never asked me that. In fact," she said turning around. "I think Lawliet was the only one that ever did. Hm...Such a shame...He would have been perfect for you, Mitsukai."

The teenage girl's jaw dropped. "What the fuck?! We're nearly ten years apart!"

"Ah, only nine years, three days."

"You're supposed to be my _mother_! He would have been twenty-eight by now! Eugh! I'm going to wait in the car." Kawasaki watched her leave.

"Wait...in the car...?" she said quietly before looking at Matt suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I don't know what she's talking about. She was staying here until you went back to your hotel with her, right?"

"That's what I thought too..."

"Well, the both of you thought wrong. I was talking to her this morning and she said something about it. I told her she could stay until you two went back to Tokyo." Mello said from the side of the room. He walked away from the counter and held out his hand to Matt, licking the chocolate off his bottom lip. The red head glared at the blonde.

"Dude, as much as I love my sister, I'm not sure I want to live with her."

"Why not? She's just some girl. It's not like things are going to be any different."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I guess so, but it's not like you actually know her." He stood up and rearranged his shirt a little. "Hell, you didn't even know she existed until I told you about her."

* * *

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in there?!" Mello shouted against the door of the bathroom. Mitsukai's voice called back.

"Dying my hair, why?"

Mello paused, a dumbfounded look on his face. Shifting his wight from both legs to just the left, he looked deep in thought for a moment. "...Wait, you _dye_it that browny red?"

"Um...yeah? It's actually green, you didn't think I really looked _that_ much like him, did you?" she called from behind the door.

Matt looked up at him from the couch in the living room. "Ha, I can't believe you didn't notice her hair colour change from the photos."

"Well, I dunno, ever heard of the baby deer effect? My hair was almost white when I was little, then it got darker as I got older. I thought it might have been the same thing. So sue me."

"Kyuoda." Matt said suddenly and bluntly.

"Wha...?"

"I like the name. Kyuoda, for the girl." Matt said absently as he turned back around in his seat. Mello stared at him.

"Um...okay...What about for the boy...?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet."

Mello let out a sigh. "Why don't you let me name him?" he asked. Matt looked back at him, glaring all the while.

"Mello, you were the one who named that mouse we found 'Usubaka' when we were kids. Think about it."

A small laugh came from behind the bathroom door. "Haha! you named it Dimwit, yeah?!"

Later that day Matt sat at the kitchen table watching his sister stir the boiling pot on the stove. Neither him nor Mello could cook that well, so he mentally thanked the blonde for letting her join them. After all, there's only so many days you can eat macaroni and cheese before you want to chuck the whole company out the window. She looked up at him while she stirred. "What the hell are you doing out here? You've just been sitting there, watching me. Heheh, if I wasn't your sister, I could put on a show for ya." she laughed as she examined her work.

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned forward on the table in a heap. "I'm bored and Mello's in the shower. I can't even bug him." He sat up, eyeing the kitchen tap. "Unless..."

"Don't even think about it. I don't even have to look at you to know what you're thinking and I'm telling you now, it's not a good idea." her expression softened and she smiled. "Hey, just relax, you get too tense and something will happen, alright?"

"Okay..."

They sat in a few moments of comfortable silence while she did whatever it was she was doing. It wasn't long, though, before the blonde terror joined them. Mello looked down at the red haired boy and sat across the table from him, biting into that damn chocolate of his. "We should go outside later." he said, through the mouthful.

Mitsukai shook her head. "Matt's not allowed too go far from the apartment, especially with what just happened and the fact that he's due in less than a month. But it was a good idea..."

Mello watched his lover stare across the wooden table, at something out the window, what it was, he wasn't sure, he just knew the guy was deep in thought. Moments like this didn't happen very often, where he just didn't have a thing to say. Where he just wanted to sit in silence. Normally, he break it with the beeping sounds of one of those stupid games. But moments like this were nice. After a minute, he began to wonder if there was something wrong. Matt never sat that long without saying anything.

"Taishita..."

"Hm...?" Mello breathed. Matt looked up lazily at him and repeated it.

"Taishita...That's the boy's name..." he paused. "It means 'great'..."

* * *

**_I know, it didn't really go anywhere and it's not what anyone was expecting, but I tried my best to write it, though. I really wasn't in the mood to. I haven't been for about two weeks. I just recieved some unwanted information about my _own_ brain, and it's taken a bit of a toll on me, I've just been a bit upset over it is all, so I apologize deeply for the crappy writing._**


	8. The time is coming butwhere is Mello?

**Okay, okay, I've been a little messed up these past few days, but I'll try my damdest to make this one good. Haha, not like it's going to happen, but I can try, right? Lol, we're getting pretty close to the end, though.  
So if you guys want another done with more of the actual characters and a real plot, you'll have to tell me, alright? This one was just an experiment in all honesty.**

* * *

"That's actually pretty good. It's interesting...Not common, though. I like it..." Mello said, biting the chocolate again. Matt watched as a crumb fell to the table top. "Kyuoda and Taishita...I thought you'd pick American names, but these ones are pretty good."

Matt smiled. "You think so? Haha...I didn't know what you'd say. I don't think we're leaving anytime soon, though. And I can just say we had them in Japan, so it's self explanatory."

Mitsukai tilted her head from side to side twice, then back to the middle, something he recognized her doing as a child. It was an odd habit, but luckily, she never did it in public. "Alright, if the cutsie family moment is over, I'm done supper. Sometimes, the two of you make me sick..." she said, sticking her nose in the air. After a moment, she placed two bowls in front of them, and walked off to her own room. Actually, it was Mello's old room, but he hardly ever used it anymore. After a minute, the door slammed closed and they looked at each other blankly.

"What the hell is her problem?" Matt asked. "She was fine a minute ago...Now she's all stomping and slamming..."

Mello shrugged. "I don't know, must be some girl thing, they can get bitchy in an instant like you do, but right about now, I don't care. _I_ just got a free meal."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said. "I wish I could go for a walk..." he mumbled, looking down at the bowl in front of him. It looked good, and it smelled good, but...He just didn't feel like eating. More than anything, He felt like going to bed, and staying there for a few hours. Maybe set up the crib Kawasaki lent them...Or make Mello do it, either way, it sounded good to him. Or maybe clean up the apartment. The place was kind of a mess. He sighed heavily. Standing up, he went to leave the kitchen. Mello grabbed his wrist as he went to pass him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Matt looked down the hall longingly at his bedroom door.

"To clean our room...I'm not hungry."

Mello looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel like cleaning, I guess."

"Alright, just don't stress yourself. Take it easy and if you start to get sore, stop, okay?"

Matt nodded. "Alright."

Mello let his hand fall to his side and watched him waddle down the hall, a little less than gracefully. Something was wrong, he sensed it. Matt never cleaned. _Never_. And he always ate, passing up good food was something he rarely did now. He pouted at the over-weight figure walking down the hall. Something was definitely up. He sighed heavily and made a mental note to call Kawasaki when the pregnant wonder went to sleep that night.

Matt sat down on the bed. He felt weird. Not bad, just...weird. Like he wanted the apartment to look nice or something. He wanted it more..._cozy_, you could say. More comfortable, anyway. He stood up and walked over to the dresser at the side of the room. Quietly, he started to rearrange the items on it. Most of them, he noted, were Mello's.

* * *

Mello leaned over the sleeping red head. He gave him a gentle poke to see if he was in a deep enough sleep and when he didn't respond, he left the bedroom. Walking into the living room, he picked up his cellphone. Hoping she was still awake, he dialed her number.

"What do you need?" she asked. Good, she seemed pretty awake, in fact, there was even a hint of a giggle in her voice, that is, if she would giggle.

He hesitated and let out a long held breath. "Matt's been acting weird...He was up until damn near eleven o'clock cleaning the place...he never did before..."

Kawasaki laughed on the other end. "He's fine. It's a just a stage. He'll be alright, but the time is getting closer, I can asure you that."

"What do you mean...?"

"Haha, this is called the nesting stage. No one knows why a mother still goes through it, but he'll be fine. Just make sure you're ready for another emergency."

Mello paused. "O-okay. I will. Why is that...?"

"Um, hello, the_ nesting_ stage? It's his body's way of getting ready for them. I thought it was obvious. Whether he knew it or not. I thought _you_ would have noticed it." she laughed. "So what did he do?"

Mello looked over his shoulder through the door. "Nothing really, changed one of the blankets and stole one of my pillows in the bedroom. Other than that, all he did was clean the place spotless...He started the bathroom, but started to gag, so he went to bed."

"Haha, don't worry too much though, he's fine. Just go back to bed and keep an eye on him. If anything happens, you know what to do."

"Um...sure."

"Eugh. Call me and don't panic, keep him calm and don't act like there is a problem at all. If anything, I want to make sure he's the last persom that knows he's in labour. Heh, do you think that's possible?"

Mello paused and continued watching the red haired reject sleep. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. If no one says anything, I mean...we didn't tell him he was last time, maybe he won't know...?" He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, it'll be fine...Uh...How's he going to give birth anyway...?"

Kawasaki sighed on the other end, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear to muffle the sound she made into it. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I think our best bet is c-section so far."

"Aw, can't we make him do it the old fashion way? Haha, payback for the hell he put me through during this? For all those times he poked me and elbowed me."

"Um, hello, may I remind you, _you're_ the one that knocked him up in the first place! Use your head."

"Fine, well, I have to-"

"Oh, do me a favour before you go."

"Hm?"

"Sleep close to him tonight. I know you normally don't, he told me so on one of my visits." She paused. "Please?"

Mello let out a noise of annoyance. "Alright. Bye." he said hanging up the phone without waiting for a response. He tossed the cell on the table and looked down the hall again. It was true, he hardly ever slept close to him, mostly, he was on the opposite side of the bed altogether. He sighed heavily and began to make his way to bed. Silently, he sat down on the mattress and started to take his clothes off. Matt began to stir a little and he froze. Upon realizing he was simply pulling the blanket over him a little more, he let out the breath he held. Finished removing his clothing now, all but his underwear, he crawled under the sheets next to to the red head, as close as he could get. Matt woke up.

"Hm...? What'er you doing...?" he asked groggily. Mello buried his face in the crook of his neck and, resisting the urge to call him 'birdie' after what Kawasaki had told him, opened his mouth to speak.

"I wanted to sleep together tonight..."

"But we always do..."

"Not really, you call me practically _on the floor_ I'm so far away _together_...? I was acting like I was allergic to you..."

"Hm...Okay..." Matt yawned before going back to a fairly deep sleep. Mello couldn't help but watch him. He looked so peaceful and...quiet, for a change. He smirked into the other's red hair. He liked him like this, quiet and pretty much as soft as a baby. His skin still glowed, but not like it had before, not like the first few weeks of this. Again, the blonde smirked. He'd miss that. Matt being all sensitive to everything was cute. He always thought he was cute, but when he looked like this, really, what was more adorable than seeing such a large stomach on a body frame that was so well...elegant? Gently, he ran his hand up and down Matt's side. He could feel where his hip bone jutted out a bit, and he could feel where his stomach was bigger. He also noted that his ribcage wasn't as well defined. Suddenly, a hand whipped back at him, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Stoppit..."

"Stop what...?"

"That thing...you're doing...put it in the kitchen..." the red head mumbled. Mello stared at him, blinking cluelessly. The guy was talking in his sleep. Haha, this should be fun.

"Do it yourself."

"I told you to do it..."

"Why?"

"Jus' do it...!"

"I don't _want_ to."

Matt bolted upright and glared at him, he was now wide awake. "I fucking _told_ you to!" he said angrily, then paused. "I hate you...Hmm...It took me damn near an _hour _to fall asleep."

"Aw, you poor baby. Guess you'll just have to stay up _with_ me, then."

Matt's eyebrow twitched and he opened his mouth to spout something else out at him. "Fat chance, whether I fall asleep or not now, I'm going to ignore you." he said, turing around with his arms folded across his chest.

Mello poked him in the side and laughed when he jerked away. "Oh, come on...I didn't wake you up on purpose." he said, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Yes, but you pissed me off on purpose!" Matt paused to whine. "I'm tired and don't feel like messing around tonight. Let me go to sleep."

The blonde sat up and faced him. "God, you've gotten whiny. Fine," he said with a kiss. "Just don't complain when I never want to stay up."

Matt glared at him and scratched a place on his cheek with his fore finger. "I won't, let me go back to sleep."

"Okay, fine. Go to sleep."

"Just piss off already!" Matt said loudly, punching him in the arm. "I'm tired..."

Mello rubbed the area on his arm that Matt beat. "Okay, have it your way." he said as he watched the other flop back down on the bed next to him. "Birdie."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You better hope it was nothing."

Mello lay with his back to him, a smile on his face. A few minutes went by before Matt shifted at all. Mello lay still as he moved closer to him, so close, his belly was touching the blonde's back. As soon as he felt something move around inside that belly, though, he shuddered. It was truly a weird feeling. He didn't know how Matt could actually like that.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mitsukai asked as Matt shifted his weight again. He stood at the window, watching the people on the ground down below. He winced a bit and glanced at her through the kitchen doorway.

"Wha...? Oh, nothing, I'm just uncomfortable." he shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, they're sitting a little low, though. Right down deep..." He made a face and went back to staring out the window. "When's Mello coming home?"

"Actually, I'm not sure..." her face saddened a little and she looked back down at her game. "He mumbled something and left."

Matt sighed and closed his eyes. "I hope he doesn't do something stupid. I need him home...I don't know how much longer I'll carry them, to tell the truth. I don't want to be alone when it happens. Fuck, to put it bluntly, I'm scared shitless about this."

"Look, even if he's not home _tonight_, there's no need to worry, he wouldn't miss something that important."

"This is Mello we're talking about, kid." he pointed out. "Think about it. If it doesn't include beating Near, he won't just sit around and wait for it." He threw a mini tantrum by pounding his fists on the window sill. "Fuck, sometimes, I hate him!"

"Calm your hormones. I'm sure he'll be there. Don't stress yourself over it."

"Eugh...not like it matters anyway. I'll just send them to the orphanage if he doesn't show up." he said bitterly.

Mitsukai rolled her eyes. She knew he was just saying that. Even if they hadn't decided to keep them, he would have changed his mind in the end. She knew that. Even if the two of them didn't. She sighed heavily. "Look, even if he's not, I will be, yeah. Now I'm going back to Tokyo with Kawasaki after, but I will be there as much as I can until then, alright?"

"Fine. It's not the same, but whatever."

She watched him trace circles on the wooden sill with his finger and pursed her lips. Upon hearing a bit of tinny, sad music, she looked down to see the words 'game over' flashing across the screen of her game boy. "Shit..."

"Ouch..." she heard him mutter from the other room. She looked up to see him standing with his left hand on his lower belly, a bit of pain written on his face.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright? Look, if it's gonna happen, you can't stop it, they're coming whether you like it or not. Even if he has fucked off somewhere."

"No, they were just shifting, honestly, I'm fine." he paused. "Really." He winced again and mumbled "I hope..."

Angrily, Mitsukai slammed down her game and walked over to him briskly. Glaring at him, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch. "You're not fine. Just lay down and if I feel it's necessary, I'll take action. Kapeesh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Another pause as he went to sit up. "Hm..."

"Don't even think about moving from that spot." She pulled out a gun from her belt and pointed it at him. "I've learned a few things from Mello, and I know how to make you do anything."

_Damn,_ he thought. _If her shirt wasn't so long I would have seen that! Dammit! Why does she have to dress like a guy?! I know she won't shoot it, but why am I so freaked out...? Haha, that's right, it's because it's a gun shoved in my face. Wait...how did she even get that...? She can't legally have one...then again, neither can Mello...Ow...Maybe I_ should_ tell her about this..._

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly like she was an innocent little girl with no idea what was going on.

"I think...I don't think I can wait for him." he gritted his teeth. "No, I _know_ I can't..."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." she said, stuffing the gun away. She turned to get the phone and laughed. "It wasn't even loaded. The bullets are in my other pocket." she said, pointing down at her green cargo pants, a bulge in the pocket near her knee.

He glared at her menacingly, breathing deeply. "Oooh...You're just as bad as he is..."

"C'mon, I'll let her know we're on our way to the hospital. Haha, I'm driving, you know that, right?" She twirled a set of keys around her fingers.

"Oh my good lord..." he muttered. "I just pray it wasn't the same person who taught Mello that let you have your license."

She smirked. "For the most part, I taught myself."

He let out a squeak.

* * *

Mitsukai flipped open her cell phone before it even rang the second time. "Hello? What do you need? Well, we're on our way to the ho- Fuck, don't tell me you're -no, you knew this was -yes, I know, but -Oh, hold on! We're on our way to the- if you had've just -No. _You_ piss off. We're headed up to the hospital _at this moment_!" she said as she watched the road ahead of her.

Matt watched her from the passenger seat of the shitty car she drove. He tried not to laugh at her, but it seemed like she was having a conversation with herself as she was holding the phone on the other side with her shoulder. A sudden wave of pain rushed through his body and he again, gritted his teeth. This was not good.

"Oh...don't you speak to me like that, I'll kick your ass within an inch of your life, asshole." She made a face at the phone and snapped it shut before tossing it angrily behind her, into the back seat. "Mello's on his way home. Wouldn't even listen to me. Because of course, you can't listen to the girl...sexist basterd..." She stuck her tongue out for a moment. "Asshole...can't believe him...he's-"

"Y-you know what?"

"What!"

"I-I _really_ don't like your driving..."

She calmed down a bit. "Haha, neither does Kawasaki, told me she was going to take my license soon. Doesn't matter, we're just about there anyway. Just don't throw up or anything in the car, and you're alright. This one isn't mine, as crappy as it is."

"Who's is it?"

"Haha, it's my _mommy_'s." she said with a wink before once again becoming serious. "She'ld kill me if anything happened to it, though. I was just about murdered the third time I dented the-AH!" she squealed, jerking to a stop. After a moment, she calmed down and unstalled the car. "Eheh...just a squirrel." she said with a sheepish smile. Matt glared at her.

"Just watch the road, moron..." He winced in pain and bit his lip. "And hurry up..."

She rolled her eyes. "Chances are it's not even the real thing. It could just be the Braxton Hix or whatever it's called." The car jerked again and she kept going. "Hm...I don't blame you for not liking my driving...I don't like it myself...Maybe it's just the car, though."

Matt paused and held his breath. Poking him, Mitsukai seemed worried when she spoke. "It'll be okay, we're almost there." She ran her hand up and down his arm and glanced at him through the corner of her eye. Her goggles started to slip down her forehead, and she pulled her hand away to pull them down around her neck. Stopping at a red light, she pounded her fist on the horn on the car, causing several people to look their direction. Matt reached out to hit her as it had made him jump.

"Don't, do that."

She looked at him for a moment, then back in front of her. "Sorry. I didn't even think." She paused. "Sorry, we'll be there in a minute."

He watched her. He knew this might be the last time he saw her for a while, and this was clearly stressing her out. You could see it in her eyes. She was trying not to fall apart, she never was very good in tense situations. But she was trying her best. He watched as she brought her hand to her neck, pulling a small silver necklace out of her shirt. It sparkled, slightly, then she stuffed it back in once she realized he was watching her.

"I'm sorry, again. I'm going to take you there and stay until Kawasaki comes, then I'm going to find Mello, alright? He wouldn't listen to me and you'll need him. I don't want you to do this alone."

Matt winced as another wave of pain ran it's course through his body. "Okay, but if he doesn't, can you come back?" he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "I just need someone...I'd rather you or Mello, though."

His little sister swallowed hard. "O-okay." Finally, she pulled up in front of the hospital. She parked the car happhazardly in a spot close to the doors and got out to help her brother out of the car. As he took her hands, he smiled to realize she was shaking more than he was.

"You nervous?" he asked as she pulled him up.

She smirked. "A little bit, you?"

"Of course, but it'll be over soon, so neither one of us should worry." He followed her through the front doors and sat down as she went to retrieve Kawasaki.

"I'll be back, I won't be long." she said before taking off.

Kawasaki stared up at the ceiling in her office. Her eyes were glazed over and she tried to focus on a dark, dirty patch on it. Things were just slow today. She was bored and wanted to go home. But as a doctor, she couldn't, even if she wasn't permanent to this hospital in particular. She sighed heavily and was starting to fall asleep when a loud commotion at her door caused her to practically fall off her chair.

"W-what is it, Mitsukai?!" she asked, her heart beating madly. She looked up to see the girl standing in front of her desk, somewhat panicking.

"It-it's Matt, he's here, I need you to deal with him! I can't -he -we're -"

"What?!" she demanded, causing Mitsukai to freeze in shock.

"He's in labour!" her daughter exclaimed after a short hesitation. Kawasaki wasted no time. Before Mitsukai could even blink, she was halfway down the hall.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter might have to wait a few days to be started. Lol, writer's block. Nothing big for me, just a few bars of chocolate and a walk in the dark and I'll be fine. (I actually have a chocolate issue that can rival Mello's...not sure why...I just do.)**


	9. The Birth

**Well, I'm working as hard as I can. Again, it's coming to an end within the next couple chapters. I'm sorry, but if you want another done, you'll have to ask me. **

**

* * *

**

**  
**The red haired woman ran down the hall, into the lobby only to find what she was dreading would be real. Matt was really there, in pain and needing immidiate attention. She held her breath. This is it, the time had finally come. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She remembered seeing them both all bandaged up, lying what looked like half dead in a bed covered in crisp white sheets. She shook her head clear of these thoughts. This was not a time to remember such things. "C'mon." she said quietly to him. "We'll go to your room and have you lay down and we'll decide what to do from there, alright? Just breath deeply and stay calm and everything will be alright. Trust me." she said quietly and gently. "C'mon, let's head to your room, let's go..." she coaxed gently.

"Wait, I don't-I don't want to be alone." he told her.

Kawasaki sighed heavily as she helped him up. "You won't, Mitsukai went to get Mello and if she can't find him, I'm sure she'll come back, alright?"

He nodded and allowed her to take him to the second floor via the elevator. Once she had him in the room, she sighed heavily. "Sit down over there, please." she said. "I'll be right with you, I just need to find my nurses, if Mitsukai was here, I'd send her after them. If I see either I'll let them know where you are, but I should be back before them."

Matt watched her leave, and as soon as she was out of sight, he buried his face in his hands. "Oh my god...This is so much worse than last time..." he whined into his palms. "It feels like my hips are splitting apart...It hurts so...much..."  
**  
**

* * *

Mitsukai haphazardly parked her car on the other side of the street. getting out a little less than gracefully, she stumbled onto the curb and went on the search for Mello. He had to be around here somewhere. She heard Matt talk about how he used to find him here. She let out a noise of frustration. If he had've just listened to her, she wouldn't have to go fishing for him. She noticed people were staring at her. Clearly, her little outburst was louder than she had thought.

"Um, that didn't happen." she said as she made to cross the street. She quickly ran across the road to the building she knew Mello hid in. Trying to catch her breath, she saw a few big stupid looking people, but no Mello. She cussed under her breath. She did not want to be there in the room when he was being torn open. She did not want any part of that. She sighed heavily, Mello was nowhere in sight. She didn't want to go back empty handed. Her brother needed Mello. She looked down at her shoes. Why did the laces always untie...? She rolled her eyes and bent down to tie them up, only to have a shadow cast over her.

"What are you doing here...?" Mello's voice said quietly. She looked up. Sure enough, the blonde was leaning over top of her.

She looked around to find that they were being watched. They stared at her from behind and she could feel them eyeing her ass. Rolling her eyes again, she looked up at Mello. "She needs you..." she said quietly. He threw her an odd look and she let out a noise of annoyance. "_She needs you!_" she hissed, mimicking Matt's belly with her hand. Mello seemed to get it. Standing up straight, he called over to the other guys.

"I have to go now, I-"

"Is that your pregnant dog? She's pretty cute from what I can see."

"Uh, yeah, she has to go now, I'll be back later." he said hurriedly. He pushed Mitsukai from her spot at the side of the building and out to the front before any of them could see she wasn't really pregnant at all. As soon as they were trying to locate her car, she glared up at him.

"Pregnant _dog_? What the _fuck_, Mello. Matt is not a _dog_, and he is not _your_ dog, he is _not_ just some toy-"

"Look! I know that now! I don't think of him like that anymore. I just don't need them knowing too much about him." He paused, realizing the girl was running over to a junk pile car and groaned. The thing was a piece of shit. Getting in beside her, he cleared his throat. "So where is he?"

"I took him to the hospital not that long ago, we were on our way when you called saying you might not be home tonight!" she told him. "I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen to me!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, just get us there as fast as you can."

Mitsukai nodded. "Hai."

* * *

Kawasaki watched Matt as he lay on the bed, his face screwed up in pain. "Calm down, we'll get this done and it'll be over with. Just, calm down."

"I can't!" he cried out. "I can't..."

The woman smiled and shook her head. Walking over to him, she ran her fingers through his hair, whispering softly. "It's going to be _alright_. Just relax your body, I can't do much just yet anyway. I have to wait for the anesthetics to kick in and clearly, they haven't yet. It's going to cause you a lot more pain than this if it's not working." she told him. Looking down at his eyes, she noticed that he was not only hurting, but scared about this. Scared that something would go wrong, scared that he'd be alone, scared that he wouldn't make it out.

"Honey, you'll be fine...Don't worry. It's all going to go as planned. Once the anesthetics work, I'll cut you open, take them out, and sew you back up, just like last time. Only you'll be awake. It's risky to have the mother sleeping." she whispered.

"I can't calm down!" he said loudly. "I can't! I can't, I can't!" She hushed him, causing him to freeze with a small hiccup, she had never done that before. Never told him to be quiet. Never told him to stop yelling, never told him to do anything but take his clothes off and get on that bed over there. He cried softly. He didn't want this. He didn't want to go through this. Kawasaki walked over to his middle section and hummed to herself. Was his body ready yet...? she wondered. She swallowed hard. She would have to start whether the other two had arrived or not. She looked up at him, he seemed to be a little less stressed about it, at least, he wasn't screaming now anyway. Maybe it was working now...? She ran her hand across his stomach. Back and forth and no reaction. not even a glance from him. It was when she touched the knife to his skin that he lost it. Nope, not yet. How she wished she had more doctors with her.

"STOP IT!" he shouted. "DON'T!" She set the knife down and walked back over to him, again, running her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh...Relax, take a deep breath...alright, that's good." she said, coaxing him through it. "Okay, I'll wait a few more minutes and shoot you up again, alright? I have to do this as soon as I can."

A moment went by before he even moved, let alone spoke. "I want him, I need him..." he said quietly. "I need her to bring him..." Kawasaki nodded.

"I know, hun. She'll do what she can, but if she can't find him, you'll have to do this without him." she told him.

"Thank you..." he told her after a short silence. "For helping me out like this..."

She smiled. "You're welcome, little one. Alright, I think I hear Mello. Well, Mitsukai, anyway...You can hear her panicking down the hall from here."

Matt forsed a smile through another groan. "O-okay...It's not working..."

"I'll shoot you up again. Alright, hold on."

"Matt! Matt, I found him! I-" Mitsukai paused to catch her breath. "I found him, he's here. I got him."

Behind her, Mello walked through the door. "You alright?" he asked as he made his way through the tangled layout of the room. Matt whined.

"Mhm...I think so..." he said quietly as Kawasaki made him sit up. "Ow!" he squeaked when she poked him with another needle.

"What did you just do?" Mello asked her, a little dumbfounded. She stood behind Matt for a moment before even responding to the blonde.

"It's called an epidural. It stops him from feeling any pain while I perform the procedure." she told him. Mitsukai spoke up.

"Yeah, it stops him from feeling labour pain and makes it so he can't feel what she's doing." she said. She watched as Kawasaki put her hands on the red haired boy's shoulders, making him lye down. Matt whimpered a bit, but nothing serious. They could tell some of it had eased up.

"Can I start yet?" she asked after a few moments of an akward silence. Matt nodded.

"Mhm...I can't feel anything down there anymore..."

Kawasaki pulled on her gloves and picked up the knife. "Maybe it just needed a second shot. Ayway, I'm going to get this over with as fast as I can. Again, I'm going to make the incision, pull them out and sew it up. That easy." she told them as she set the knife to his skin again. This time, he made no objection to it and let her do what she needed.

Mello stood by his side. Unable to watch what Kawasaki was doing, he looked down at Matt's face. He looked calm, relaxed and well...kinda stoned to be honest. Mello smirked at this. Matt wasn't saying anything to him, just blinking occasionally.

"Mello...?" he said quietly. The blonde looked down at him.

"What...?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to know if you were still there..." he said quietly. "I couldn't see you...Just Mitsukai...It's dark over here..."

Half an hour went by. Kawasaki was trying to be as careful as possible, with only her operating, it was harder and taking longer. Mello knelt down beside him, a smile on his face. "Everything's fine...She's almost-"

"Ow...Hm...!"

"What? What is it?"

Matt grit his teeth a little bit. "I-I can feel it...I can feel her moving around...!"

Mello gasped. "Shit..." he mumbled. "Shit...! Kawasaki!"

The woman paused. "Fuck, okay. The first one is just about ready, I-"

"AH! Ow!" Matt screamed. Mello took his hand in both his own and held them close. Kawasaki called out for Mitsukai.

"Wh-what do you need?!" the girl stuttered. The older woman pointed to a pair of gloves on the counter. "Put those on and help me, I know this isn't your strong point, but I need you to help get the first one out. I should be able to do the second alone."

Mitsukai did as she was told, wincing and making faces at what she was doing. "Hm...Mom...I don't like this..."

Kawasaki continued what she was doing, cutting and moving and pushing things around. Suddenly, Matt screamed again, louder than ever. It was loud and high-pitched. Like nothing they had ever heard before. Not only could he feel the labour pain now, but he could feel the knife in his skin.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" he yelled at them. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! PLEASE!"

Kawasaki watched him sadly. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop until she was done. Carefully, she removed the first one and handed the baby to Mitsukai. "Take her and clean her up, you know what to do, we've done it before." she told her. She watched as the girl walked away with the bloody wailing infant and set to work again. She had more to do.

Mello watched the tears fall down the red haired boy's face. The flow was not going to cease anytime soon. Matt cried harder than ever, harder than he had when they were kids even. Suddenly, he let out another scream, so high that Mello wanted to clamp his hands over his ears. However, he didn't and gently took the baby Mitsukai handed him. There was still one more. Matt shouted again, begging them to stop, pleading that the pain stop. Mello didn't even get a chance to look at the infant. Matt had freaked out again, then paused, taking heavy laboured breaths. Mello watched as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Make them stop..." he said quietly. "Please...You have...no idea...!"

Mello closed his eyes. "I wish I could, Matty...But I can't, they're almost done."

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" he wailed. Kawasaki began to panic. His stress levels were way too high for this. What was happening now was risky. She looked behind her, trying to locate the boy's sister.

"Mitsukai! I need you to gas him!" she said loudly. "This isn't good! Hurry!"

Mitsukai let out her signature "hai" and went on a mission of finding the right equipment. A few moments went by before she had clamped the mask over her brother's mouth and nose, praying he would be alright. "I'm sorry..." she whispered as he struggled for a moment before slipping out of consciousness. Once she was sure he was out, she relaxed her hand.

"He's sleeping now..." she said as another wail errupted from the side of the room. Mello looked down. The baby girl he held in his arms looked like Mitsukai. So Kawasaki was right at that ultrasound. They might not look like either of them after all. The baby had dark brownish hair with pale skin. Just like her aunt. Mello sighed slightly, looking her over. She was beautiful as far as babies go. Truth be told, he'd never held one before Enzeru. Not even his sister, she was never born. His mother died while pregnant, therefore killing the baby too. He reached out a hand to run his fingers through her hair. She had a lot of it. He smiled. He couldn't wait to show Matt. He wanted him to see her too.

A few moments went by before another infant was heard, this time, in Kawasaki's arms. She lifted the baby from the bloody mess before her and handed him to the girl, asking her to clean him up. "I know it's not your favourite job, hun, but I have to finish up here, alright? I'm sorry." she said aplogetically. However, Mitsukai did as she was asked with out complaining. Without a word, she wiped the infant clean and unclogged his nose like she had done the other and more before them. Gently, she wrapped him in a blanket and brought him over to the blonde. Mello looked up at her to see her holding the infant, a somewhat sad look on her face. Quietly, she handed him over too. And with that, she left the room. Mello looked where she had dissapeared for a moment to see if she was coming back and Kawasaki shook her head. "I don't think she'll be back...Not for a while, anyway. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle this." she said sadly. Mello looked away.

"I understand..." he said. "They were supposed to be hers...I forgot." He looked away with a forced smile. "You know what...? I don't care what Matt says, her name is going to be Angela..."

* * *

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Matt took in a deep breath. It was quiet. He could hear the beeping of a nearby machine and he slowly opened his eyes. The room was dim. Not well lighted and he heard a rustling beside him, closely folowed by a short cry. He lay quietly for a moment. He realized he felt quite empty. As if a weight had been lifted from his body. Slower still, he looked to his left. Only to see Mello cradling two babies, both covered.

"Hey...you're up..." he said.

Matt groaned. "I guess so...Are they okay...?"

Mello laughed a little. "Yeah, they're fine. But you remember how you said the boy was going to have all your red haired glory...?"

Matt looked up at him as Mello moved a little to show him. "What do you mean...?"

"He's blonde." he said with a short laugh. "Blonder than me even, if that's possible."

Matt smiled. "That's fine, as long as they're okay..."

Mello watched as he went to sit up. His body was still tender and he winced a bit. But he didn't care, he wanted to see them. He was finally able to hold onto them and care for them and he was going to do just that. As soon as their 'father' forked them over. Matt held out his hands and Mello looked down at them for a moment before letting him have them. True, he hadn't seen them yet.

"I think..." Mello said quietly. "That we should name her Angela..."

Matt looked up at him. "W-why is that...?"

Mello stared down at his empty hands. "Sh-she left as soon as it was done. She couldn't be there. It was obviously upsetting her..."

"What do you mean...?"

"Matt, you remember, they were supposed to be her's, right? She knew that and couldn't deal with it. It's not her fault or yours." He smiled a bit and leaned over to kiss the red head's cheek. "But she'll be alright. Kawasaki's taking her home for now. Maybe someday she'll be back, but not yet."

Matt watched the babies he now held. The girl certainly did look like Mitsukai-er Angela, or whatever you wanted to call her. And the boy looked identical to Mello. He pouted. Neither one looked like him, but truthfully, he didn't care. He could see them now, and he smiled. "You know...I think i'll name the boy Jade..." he said once the infant blinked up at him. "I'm not sure why...But, Angela is perfect for the girl..." he smiled. "I like it..."

Mello nodded. "Mhm. Oh, I fed them already, so you won't have to for about an hour yet, alright?" he said. Matt smiled.

"Alright." he said.

* * *

"Mello..." Matt groaned. "Angela's up...or Jade is...I can't tell them apart right now..."

The blonde nearly pushed the new mother off the bed. "I did it last time...It's your turn now..."

"Mello, I still hurt...Be careful..." Matt said as he dragged himself out of bed. He felt the stiches along his stomach sting and walked over to the cribs. Moaning, he looked into them. "Alright, which one of you is it...?" he mumbled. A tiny cry came from the other crib and he rolled his eyes. "C'mon...just go to sleep...Please...?" he begged. The baby continued to scream. Groaning, he reached inside and picked her up. "You're just like her..." he said, holding her close to his body. He knew they liked being close. He was warm. He smiled as he watched her fall alseep again. She was never up for long. Just enough to bitch and go to sleep. Gently, he set her back in her bed. she didn't stir and he sighed. "Can I go to bed now...?" he whispered. Mello snorted from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, like they'll give you permission to." he said.

Matt went to walk back over to his own bed. "You never know..." he mumbled as he crawled in behind Mello. "They might if I ask nicely..."

Mello reached behind him for Matt's hand. "I wish..."

**Okay, I think one more chapter should do it...Sorry guys! But it has to end sometime!**


	10. The end, lack of better title

**Okay, this is it, this is the end. But, if I am asked, I will do another, But not a pregnant Mello...I don't write those, he's already too PMSy, Matt's more fun to mess with from my point of view. Xp**

**(BTW, This is based on whether they had survived for about eight more years and had died after the kira case from something else, possibly to do with the mafia, i don't know, you guys can decide that...)**

_It's not that good, but it's an ending...And thanks to mediate89, xxFrostleafxx, shai-san, Poisoned Shinigami, Gabwr, PirateCaptainBo and everyone else who reviewed and read regularily that I missed! Lol, I had a lot of reviews to look at to find these names, so if I missed you, I'm real sorry!_

Angela Jeevas sat in her living room. It was a quiet night and she felt as if there was something wrong. Something that she should know about but something she just didn't. She sighed heavily. She had spent her twenty-fifth birthday alone. Not even a call from her best friend or any of her remaining family, well, exept Kawasaki, but that was just a given. Adopted or not, your mother never forgot your birthday. She kicked her feet a little in a sort of mini tantrum. Something was definitly wrong! Whatever it was, it was bothering her and she let out a noise in annoyance. She smiled. She remembered when she was little, she used to do that. Kick and scream until all was right, but that wouldn't work now. Then she realized, Mail hadn't called her yet...He normally did on her birthday, whether she was home or not, his number always showed up on her display. She shook her head. Maybe she should get something to eat, he might call after. She went to stand up, when she heard her doorbell.

"What the hell...?" she whispered as she got up. It was damn near ten o'clock at night. You aren't supposed to have visitors _that_ late. Silently, she walked over to the door, reaching out a hand to open it. This, she felt, was what she was waiting for. With a trembling hand, she pulled it open to see two eight-year-olds and a newborn in the girl's arms, the two olderones each carrying a backpack over one shoulder. She knew...She _knew _who they were. Behind them, an old man stood, a saddened look on his wrinkled face.

"I'm sorry..." he told her. "Mail Jeevas has passed...So has Miheal Keehl..."

Angela gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth. "No..." she whispereed. She never thought they would be killed. Had she known, she never would have left when she did. She sniffed back some tears that wanted to start. "Why...?" she asked. "Why was he taken...?!" The old man reached out for her other hand.

"I'm so sorry..." he said quietly.

"I never said goodbye to them...I just left the day the twins were born...! I never returned the calls, I never-" she heaved in a hard breath. "This isn't fair...!"

"He told me, the day he died, that he wanted me to give this to you. He was in a bit of a hurry." he said, as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Looking down at it, she realized it was a hand written note from her brother on a scrap piece. She reached up to wipe away a few tears and opened the note to read it.

"_Hey...I know, that this might not seem alright, but...I know I'm going to to die soon. Mello and I did something real stupid...I know we should have been more careful, but if we do, I want you to have the children...They should have been yours in the first place. Just think of it as me returning them. They're names are Jade, Angela, and the youngest, just a baby, is Sarah, they took the last name Jeevas. I'm sorry for this, I really am, but...We had to do it...You'ld understand if I could tell you, but...I can't right now...I don't have much time, we have to leave soon. Well, tell the kids I love them...And you too, I'm sorry again for this, I wish I had've been able to see Sarah learn to walk and talk, to hear her say 'mom' or whatever they're supposed to call me...I wish I had've said goodbye to them properly but they were sleeping...I'm sorry, please take good care of them...I would have died soon anyway...Kawasaki wasn't the one who operated this time and there were some complications. But it's alright, they'll be in good hands with you. Well, thank you for this...I'm happy to have had them, and I couldn't have without you. I have to go, we're leaving now. I love you, and I hope you're okay with this." _

She looked the note over, below it was a scribbled 'thanks' from Mello and what looked like green crayon near the bottom. She smiled weakly. Her heart hurt more than it had the day she left, but...it hurt differently. She looked down at the children. They each looked different. The boy, Jade, was a mix of the two. Long blonde hair and green eyes. The older girl was like looking in a mirror when she was little and the baby...She had a lot of bright red hair. Slowly, she stuffed the note in her pocket and reached out for the newborn. Carefully, she held her close and smiled sadly. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"Most of their things were left behind, there wasn't much. I'll have someone bring up what we did take and some information about them. He gave me all the papers you'ld need and list of allergies and some notes you might find useful." the old man said. "It seemed he had this planned...I must admit, I knew there was something wrong when he ran past me, stuffing papers and lists in my hands as he rushed out the door after the blonde...I should have known then to stop them."

Angela held out her hand, a sign to the children it was alright to come in. She tried her best to smile for them and watched as the two older ones made their way inside. They stood in the middle of the room, seeming unsure of what to do. She closed her eyes.

"This is your house too now, do as you like." she told them softly. "You can go watch t.v. or explore the place a little. Why don't you go check it out? Just be careful in the kitchen, I still haven't cleaned up from supper, it's a little messy."

Cautiously, they turned and looked around the room a little. Inch by inch, they made their way into another room and she heard a small giggle escape it. The old man smiled.

"I trust he made the right decision?"

Angela looked up at him, she baby starting to stir in her arms. "Yeah, yeah he did." she said. They both smiled as they heard the children from the other room.

"Angi, let's go to that room now." came the boy's voice to his twin. Another giggle. Suddenly they came back into view, the boy looking worried.

"What is it, little one?" Angela asked. Jade moved from side to side a little, standing with his fingers in his mouth.

"I'm hungry...I want my chocolate..." he said quietly, pointing to the bag he left in the doorway. She laughed. He was just like Mello. Almost too much like him, he was going to cost her a fortune! But she didn't care. As long as they were happy, she'd pay any price she had to.

"Alright, I'm assuming you haven't eaten for a little bit, as soon as Roger sends someone up with your stuff, I'll cook something up for you guys." she told them. The old man made to turn around and she smiled. "Thanks..." she said as she turned around to lead the way to the kitchen.

* * *

** _Aw...Well, it's finished, by the way, if I can find it, I might post the deleted chapter if I feel like it. It's nothing special and in fact, that's why I left it out. _**

_**But this is the end...I was quite sad as I wrote the last few lines. Please tell me what you think, everything but flames will be welcomed!**_


End file.
